


Dreamcatcher

by Nagitier



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dream Sex, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: Der junge dynamische Blumenverkäufer Hakyeon leidet plötzlich unter Schlafstörungen. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Jaehwan geht er der Ursache auf den Grund. Schon bald stoßen sie auf eine übernatürliche Spur. Ist Hakyeon etwa besessen?





	1. Chapter 1

„Woaaah, Honey was ist denn mit dir passiert, du siehst ja aus als hättest du einen Bulldozer umarmt~“

Hakyeons Kopf dröhnte als er den kleinen Blumenladen betrat und mit diesen Worten von seinem Freund und Kollegen Jaehwan begrüßt wurde. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen heute einfach im Bett zu bleiben, dachte er sich grummelig, während er mit seiner Arbeitstasche hinter die Theke in den kleinen Raum ging, in dem sie die Pausen verbrachten.

Jaehwan folgte ihm weiter plappernd wie ein sehr redseliger Schatten. „Warst du etwa feiern~? Denk dran, du bist keine achtzehn mehr, sweety~ Hast es nochmal richtig krachen lassen was? War die Nacht schön? Du hast doch sicher jemanden abgeschleppt~ hoho~ hat er es dir gut besorgt?~“, kicherte Jaehwan, eine dieser klischeehaften schwulen Handbewegungen dabei machend und Hakyeon stöhnte gequält.

„Jaehwan bitte, kannst du zumindest so lange aufhören zu reden bis meine Kopfschmerztablette wirkt?“

Jaehwans Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, doch seine Augen zeigten Mitgefühl. Er fuhr sich mit zusammengepresstem Daumen und Zeigefinger an den Lippen vorbei, suggerierte damit, dass diese versiegelt seien und Hakyeon seufzte dankbar.

Er ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine und schüttete sich einen Jaehwan -‚Todeskaffee‘-Deluxe ein. Dieser hatte, Legenden zufolge, bereits Koma Patienten zurück ins Leben geholt – oder so ähnlich. Jaehwan präferierte derart starken Kaffee, dass Hakyeon sich manches mal gefragt hatte, warum der andere überhaupt noch lebte. Normalsterbliche hätten an seiner Stelle schon längst ins Gras gebissen: Todesursache Koffeinschock – da war Hakyeon sich sicher. Für gewöhnlich mied er Jaehwans Kaffeekanne, aber er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und schläfrig, dass er ganz dringend einen Wachmacher brauchte.

Zirka eine halbe Stunde später waren zumindest Hakyeons Kopfschmerzen soweit weg, dass er nicht sämtliche ihrer Stammkunden vergraulte. „Hakyeon-oppa, du siehst nicht wirklich fit aus. Vielleicht solltest du heute früh ins Bett und dich ausruhen?“, riet ein Mädchen das regelmäßig in ihrem kleinen Laden einkaufen kam, während sie den jungen Verkäufer mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Hakyeon versprach ihr hoch und heilig in dieser Nacht früher zu Bett zu gehen und schaffte es auch irgendwie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

In der Mittagspause umklammerte Jaehwan glücklich seine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee, während Hakyeon sich sein Bento einverleibte.

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen, was du gestern Nacht schönes gemacht hast?“, fragte Jaehwan zwischen zwei besonders lauten Schlürfgeräuschen und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, welches von Ohr zu Ohr reichte.

Hakyeon schluckte den Bissen in seinem Mund herunter. „Ich war Zuhause, allein, und ich habe die ganze Nacht geschlafen.“, brummte er völlig übermüdet.

Jaehwan hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. „Wirklich… ich weiß selbst nicht was los ist, ich bin heute Morgen von meinem Wecker wach geworden und es war, als hätte ich nur ein fünfzehn Minuten Nickerchen gemacht.“, ergänzte Hakyeon seine vorangegangene Aussage.

Jaehwan nickte knapp, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und tippte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn. „Hattest du vielleicht einen Albtraum?“

Hakyeon sah den anderen lange an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „N-ein. Nicht direkt zumindest… ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich an keinen Traum erinnern, aber das ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches, oder? Es gibt viele Leute die sich nicht an ihre Träume erinnern können…“ Jaehwan griff nach einer Banane aus der Obstschale, schälte sie fachmännisch und biss beinahe grob in die Spitze, während Hakyeon sein mitgebrachtes Essen aufaß und die leere Box in seiner Arbeitstasche verstaute.

„Du kannst dich an keinen Traum erinnern? Aber an was anderes? Oder was meintest du mit ’nicht direkt zumindest‘?“, harkte Jaehwan nach und Hakyeon ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst. „Naaajaaa…“, begann er gedehnt und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „ich denke ich hatte so was wie ’nen erotischen Traum…“ Er spürte wie die Spitzen seiner Ohren leicht rot wurden.

„Oho~“, rief Jaehwan aus. „Kommt Hakyeonie-hyung also endlich in die Pubertät?“

Hakyeon schlug nach ihm aus, doch der andere hatte sich bereits seine Tasse geschnappt und war durch die Tür hindurch in den Verkaufsraum zurück geeilt, wo die Glocke gerade die Ankunft eines neuen Kunden ankündigte.

Hakyeon machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass er Jaehwan bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit für diesen Spruch gegen die Schulter boxen würde.

+++++

Jaehwan war am Sonntag der gleichen Woche gerade fertig mit der morgendlichen Zeitungslektüre, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Fragend die Augenbraue hebend, stand er auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Er blickte durch den Türspion und es war fast wie bei dem Playstation Horror Spiel, welches er kürzlich gezockt hatte.

Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet, seinen Freund hineingelassen und sie anschließend geschlossen hatte besah er sich den anderen genauer.

„Hakyeon, was zum Teufel…“ Er brach ab.

Sein Freund sah aus, als wäre er allein in dieser Woche um zwanzig Jahre gealtert. Wäre heute Halloween, hätte der andere sich nicht einmal verkleiden müssen, denn sein Gesicht glich dem eines Zombies. In seinen Armen hielt er sein Lieblingsstofftier – Kiki, die Giraffe.

„Kann ich für ne Weile bei dir schlafen?“

Die Stimme Hakyeons war leise und schläfrig und Jaehwan zog die Stirn kraus. Wie Hakyeon da stand, erinnerte er ihn ein bisschen an ein Kind, welches einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und seine Eltern darum bat, für die Nacht im Ehebett schlafen zu können.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte ergeben. „Komm erst mal rein.“, murmelte er und ging vor, während Hakyeon sich die Schuhe im Flur auszog und ihm anschließend schlurfend in den Wohnraum folgte.

Sie setzten sich auf die bequeme, große Couch in dem modern eingerichteten Zimmer und Hakyeon zog, Kiki weiterhin umarmend, die Beine an den Körper.

„Ehrlich süßer, du musst damit zum Arzt gehen, wenn das nicht besser wird. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal.“ Vorsichtig legte er Hakyeon einen Arm auf die Schulter und dieser nickte betrübt. „Ich geh gleich morgen früh, versprochen.“, wisperte er und Jaehwan konnte praktisch dabei zusehen, wie die Augenlieder seines Freundes immer wieder kurz zufielen.

„Komm, mach erst mal ein Nickerchen. Danach sieht die Welt sicher schon wieder freundlicher aus~“, meinte er aufmunternd und stand auf um eine der flauschigen Decken aus dem Bettkasten seines Sofas zu nehmen.

Hakyeon hatte sich nach einem kurzen Nicken einfach zur Seite fallen lassen, träge eins der großen fliederfarbenen Kissen unter den Kopf und die Beine in Embryonalhaltung an den Körper gezogen. Jaehwan hatte kaum die Decke über dem anderen ausgebreitet da vernahm er auch schon das leise gleichmäßige Atmen seines Freundes. Jaehwan ging zurück in die Küche, stattete sich dort mit einer Tasse Kaffee aus und ließ sich damit in den Sessel Hakyeon gegenüber fallen. Er streckte sich nach dem Groschenroman, welcher auf dem kleinen Glastisch lag und begann zu lesen. Dabei warf er gelegentlich einen prüfenden Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt ihm gegenüber, so dass er den anderen sofort wecken konnte, sollte dieser einen Albtraum haben.

Ein paar Stunden später – Jaehwan hatte in der Zwischenzeit Wäsche gewaschen und einige Kreuzworträtsel gelöst, während er simultan via Handy mit diversen Freunden geschrieben hatte – erschien ein etwas ausgeschlafenerer Hakyeon, sich die Augen reibend, in der kleinen Küche.

Auf dem Herd brutzelte bereits das Abendessen und die Sonne neigte sich langsam gen Horizont. „Hast du Hunger, Hase?“, fragte Jaehwan sofort, sein Rätselheft beiseite legend und sich erhebend um das Essen in der Pfanne noch einmal zu wenden.

Hakyeon gähnte und rieb sich den Bauch. „Joa, ich könnte jetzt schon gut was vertragen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“, meinte er und lächelte.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Jaehwan, den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend und Hakyeon reckte glücklich den Daumen in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was los ist. Kann doch nicht sein, dass ich hier bei dir wunderbar schlafen kann aber bei mir daheim kein Auge mehr zu bekomme.“ Hakyeon rieb sich seinen verspannten Nacken und ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle plumpsen.

„Vielleicht wirst du ja von irgendwas heimgesucht?“, mutmaßte Jaehwan zwinkernd und Hakyeon verdrehte die Augen.

„Egal was mich heimsucht, es soll wieder abhauen…“, grummelte er.

„Hast du immer noch diese erotischen Träume?“, fragte Jaehwan, den Herd ausstellend und das fertige Essen auf zwei Teller verteilend.

Hakyeon gab einen bejahenden Laut von sich und stützte das Gesicht betrübt in seine Handfläche. „Diese ‚Träume‘ sind so komisch. Sie fühlen sich nicht wie Träume an, verstehst du? Ich habe ständig das Gefühl mit diesem gesichtslosen Typ Sex zu haben, aber wenn ich morgens aufwache, bin ich einfach nur müde. Nicht … naja, du weißt schon.“

Jaehwan stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und setzte sich Hakyeon gegenüber.

„Es ist also kein feuchter Traum? Du hast keine Morgenlatte oder so?“

Hakyeon schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich wüsste echt gern… was das alles zu bedeuten hat.“

tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächste Woche fühlte Hakyeon sich wieder bedeutend besser, er hatte weder Kopfschmerzen noch quälte ihn die Müdigkeit, weswegen er seine Schlafsachen zusammengepackt hatte mit dem Vorhaben nach der Arbeit endlich wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zu fahren und dort zu übernachten.

„Irgendwie finde ich es ja schade, dass du gehst~ ab heute Abend bin ich wieder gaaanz allein~“, beschwerte sich Jaehwan und Hakyeon lächelte.

Auch er hatte die Woche bei seinem Freund sehr genossen. Es machte Spaß abends gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und Krimi Serien zu schauen oder einfach stundenlang über Gott und die Welt zu philosophieren. Aber Hakyeon musste zugeben, dass er Jaehwans Art nicht dauerhaft ertragen konnte. Hakyeon selbst redete viel und gerne, es gab jedoch auch Momente in denen er seine Ruhe brauchte, in denen er sich einfach zurückziehen konnte. Diese Ruhe bekam er jedoch unmöglich, wenn er mit Jaehwan zusammen in einer Wohnung eingepfercht war.

Die Glocke klingelte und die beiden jungen Blumenverkäufer wandten sich automatisch der Tür zu. Hakyeon öffnete verblüfft den Mund. Dort in der Tür, gehüllt in einen langen, elegant aussehenden schwarzen Mantel, stand ein Traum von einem Mann. Hakyeon konnte nicht genau beschreiben, was ihn so an diesem Mann in den Bann zog, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

Jaehwan, der ebenfalls für einen Moment, abgelenkt von der außergewöhnlichen Schönheit und der dunklen Aura die den Mann umgab, innegehalten hatte, fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder.

„Einen schönen, guten Morgen, wie kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?“

Der Mann antwortete nicht, er schien nicht einmal wahrgenommen zu haben, dass Jaehwan ihn angesprochen hatte. Seine Augen waren fixiert auf Hakyeon, so als würde er ihm allein mit seinem Blick etwas mitteilen wollen. Jaehwans Worte rissen Hakyeon aus seiner Starre und er platzierte das Gesteck, welches er in Händen hielt vorsichtig auf dem Tisch vor sich, bevor er auf den Kunden zuging.

„Können wir etwas für sie tun?“, sprach er nun ebenfalls den jungen Mann an und dieser nickte. Hakyeon lächelte freundlich und wartete darauf, dass der andere ihm mitteilte, nach was genau er suchte, doch der Kunde verharrte stumm im Eingang, die Augen noch immer auf Hakyeons Gesicht geheftet.

„Wollen sie sich vielleicht umschauen? Suchen sie Blumen für einen bestimmten Anlass?“ Wieder keine Antwort und Hakyeon wendete sich hilfesuchend an Jaehwan, welcher ebenso ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Hakyeon kam der Gedanke, dass der Kunde möglicherweise gar kein koreanisch sprach und er kramte in seinem Kopf bereits verzweifelt nach den wenigen Brocken Englisch, die er kannte, als der Mann schließlich doch den Mund öffnete.

„Eine Rose, bitte.“

Die Stimme war so leise und sanft wie ein leichter Windhauch. Hakyeon war sich sicher, dass Jaehwan, der zehn Meter entfernt von ihm hinter der Theke stand, kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Eine Rose? Eine einzelne?“, fragte Hakyeon verwirrt nach und der Mann nickte.

„Welche Farbe hätten sie denn gern?“, erkundigte sich Hakyeon während er eine Geste in Richtung Rosenabteilung machte.

Es gab mittlerweile Rosen in jeglicher Farbe, selbst besondere Züchtungen, welche es ermöglichten Rosen blau oder gar schwarz zu färben. Der Kassenschlager war nach wie vor die Farbe Rot, besonders zu Anlässen wie dem Valentinstag.

„Weiß.“

Hakyeon schauderte ein wenig wegen der zarten, zerbrechlichen Stimme des Mannes, denn sie passte absolut nicht zu dessen äußerlichen Erscheinung. Hakyeon ging hinüber zu dem Eimer mit den weißen Rosen und suchte eine schöne aus. Dann ging er weiter zu den Gräsern, um die Rose, wie es üblich war, mit einigen unauffälligen Halmen zusammen zu binden. Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass die Hauptblume besser zur Geltung kam.

Gerade als er sich daran machen wollte ein wenig von dem schmucklosen Kraut um die Rose zu drapieren, fühlte er die Hand des Mannes auf seiner und sah erschrocken auf. Er hatte weder gehört, dass der andere ihm gefolgt war, noch hatte er seine Präsenz so nah neben sich gespürt. Der Kunde schüttelte den Kopf und Hakyeon legte seinen verwirrt schief. Die Hand auf seiner eigenen war ungewöhnlich kalt, was Hakyeon erschaudern ließ. Er versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl, welches ihn durchströmte, zu verdrängen und räusperte sich.

„Sie möchten nur die Rose? Soll ich sie ihnen noch einpacken?“

Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich schnell, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, wieso er auf diese Art und Weise reagierte. Der Mann neben ihm, war nur um Zentimeter Größer, von nahem sah er unfassbar gut aus, glatte ebenmäßige Haut, die Augen von dichten, langen Wimpern umrahmt, der Mund schön geschwungen und füllig. Ein sehr angenehmer Geruch ging von ihm aus, auch wenn Hakyeon den Duft nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war kein aufdringliches Parfüm, wie die meisten weiblichen Kunden ihn in ihr Geschäft wehten.

Der Kunde streckte die Hand nach der Blume aus.

„Passen sie auf die Dornen auf.“, warnte Hakyeon ihn, als der Mann ihm die Rose aus der Hand nahm. Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment schweigend an, bevor Hakyeon schließlich den Blick abwandte.

„Ähm… ja also, sie können dann bei meinem Kollegen bezahlen.“, meinte er und errötete ein wenig, als er merkte wie zittrig seine Stimme klang.

Der Mann nickte wieder und wandte sich Jaehwan zu. Er zahlte und verließ den Laden ohne ein weiteres Wort, die einzelne weiße Rose in der rechten Hand vor sich tragend. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, bemerkte Hakyeon ,dass Jaehwan plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Was zum Teufel war denn das für ein merkwürdiger Kerl. Ist alles okay mit dir, Honey?“, fragte er und legte Hakyeon besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum sollte ich nicht okay sein?“ Hakyeon sah seinen Freund verwirrt an und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, er hat dich angestarrt als würde er dich mit seinen Augen aufessen. Ehrlich, ich hab noch nie einen so intensiven Blick gesehen und du bist… ich weiß nicht irgendwie… war es …“ Jaehwan überlegte einen Moment an was ihn die Szene erinnert hatte und plötzlich wusste er es. „Weißt du noch als wir letztens Harry Potter geschaut haben? Du warst gerade wie Harry, als er das erste Mal auf einen Dementor trifft.“

Jaehwan griff sich ans Kinn und Hakyeon sah den anderen an als hätte dieser nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Erde an Jaehwan, es gibt keine Dementoren und seh ich aus als wäre ich ohnmächtig geworden?“

Jaehwan zerzauste ein wenig Hakyeons Haar. „Du warst kurz davor!“, nickte er überzeugt und Hakyeon verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Ich geb zu, der Typ war irgendwie unheimlich, aber ich hätte keinen Abgang gemacht, glaub mir!“ Jaehwan grinste. „Vielleicht wärst du ihm ja in die Arme gefallen~“, flötete er vergnügt und Hakyeon spürte wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Er wich Jaehwans Blick ertappt aus und dieser stieß triumphierend die Hand in die Luft. „Ha! Wusste ich doch, dass er dir gefallen hat!“

„Komm schon, du musst zugeben, dass er verdammt gut aussah!“, brummte Hakyeon, der Jaehwans glückseligen Gesichtsausdruck kaum ertragen konnte.

„Du hast ihn aber angestarrt als würdest du ihm gleich alle Klamotten vom Leib reißen, du kleine Wildkatze du~“ Jaehwan kicherte belustigt und Hakyeon schnaufte verärgert.

„Eben gerade hast du noch was von Harry vs. Dementor gefaselt. Im Film sah es für mich nicht nach ner heißen Szene aus!“

Jaehwan piekste Hakyeon spielerisch in die Seite und hob danach abwehrend die Hände, so als wolle er sich ergeben. „Okay, okay, du hast ja recht. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen aufziehen~ Es macht nun mal Spaß dich zu ärgern, wenn du immer gleich an die Decke gehst, süßer~“

Hakyeon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor, doch er konnte dem anderen unmöglich lange böse sein.

Jaehwan war bereits seit der Schulzeit ein sehr guter Freund von ihm und die Tatsache, dass sie sich beide auch für Männer interessierten, hatte sie enorm zusammen geschweißt. Sie teilten sogar ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen miteinander, auch wenn sie nie bis zum letzten gegangen waren. Hakyeon hatte immer Angst davor gehabt mit Jaehwan zu schlafen, was nicht allein daran lag, dass dieser in seinem Hobbyraum besonders gut ausgestattet war, sondern hauptsächlich war da die Angst davor, wie es ihre Freundschaft beeinflussen würde.

Der restliche Tag, war recht ereignislos. Zur Mittagszeit kamen, wie üblich, ein paar der kichernden Oberschülerinnen vom Gymnasium vorbei. Nicht, weil sie jeden Tag Blumen kaufen wollten, sondern um mit den attraktiven Ladenbesitzern zu flirten. Jaehwan und Hakyeon sonnten sich in der ihnen geschenkten Aufmerksamkeit, bevor sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen. Einige Stunden später holte Hakyeon die Werbetafel mit dem Angebot der Woche von der Straße rein und drehte das Türschild auf ‚geschlossen‘, während Jaehwan das Geld in der Kasse zählte und sich um alle zu erledigenden Schreibarbeiten kümmerte.

Nachdem alles wichtige getan war, schlossen sie den Laden und gingen noch munter schwatzend zusammen zur nächsten Straßenecke, wo sich ihre Wege schließlich trennten.

Tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Als Hakyeon am darauffolgenden Tag wieder mit hängenden Schultern, Augenringen und schlurfenden Gang zur Ladentür rein kam, riss Jaehwan der Geduldsfaden. Besorgt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du hast versprochen damit zum Arzt zu gehen, wenn es zurück kommt! Husch husch, ich will keine Wiederworte hören, sweety!“

Hakyeon, der protestieren wollte, wurde einfach kurzerhand an den Schultern gepackt, herumgewirbelt und wieder durch die Tür zurück auf die Straße befördert. Jaehwan stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen und unnachgiebigen Blick in eben diese, wie ein Türsteher, welcher gerade unpassende Gäste für einen Club abgewiesen hatte.

Leise fluchend fügte Hakyeon sich seinem Schicksal, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurfte gähnend in Richtung Arzt.

Er hasste Ärzte. Er gehörte zu den Leuten, die die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln nur ansehen brauchten und schlagartig geheilt waren. Er hatte jedoch die Befürchtung, dass er um den Arztbesuch dieses Mal tatsächlich nicht herum kommen würde.

Das Wartezimmer beim Arzt war bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde brechend voll, die meisten Patienten schienen jedoch eher für die Blutabnahme gekommen zu sein, weswegen Hakyeon schneller aufgerufen worden war, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Seine Ärztin war eine sehr nette und fähige Frau und sie hörte Hakyeon geduldig bei der Schilderung seiner Krankheitssymptome zu, doch auch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie vermutete, eine stressbedingte Schlafstörung, was Hakyeon jedoch eindeutig ausschließen konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr Stress als sonst auch, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich sogar wirklich entspannt, denn er hatte weder beruflich, noch finanziell, noch privat etwas, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und ihn am Schlafen hindern könnte. Hinzu kam, dass er die Woche zuvor bei Jaehwan, auf der Couch wunderbar geschlafen hatte.

„Ich verschreibe ihnen erst einmal ein pflanzliches Mittel, damit sie Abends besser einschlafen können. Falls es dadurch nicht besser wird, müssen wir sie notfalls im Krankenhaus einmal komplett durchchecken lassen. Im übrigen können wir, wenn sie noch nichts gegessen haben, gleich noch ein bisschen Blut abnehmen. Müdigkeit könnte auch mit Eisenmangel oder einer Blutanämie zusammenhängen.“

Die Ärztin sprach während sie das Rezept für das Medikament ausdruckte und Hakyeons Mundwinkel fielen ins Bodenlose. Er ‚hasste‘ Spritzen. Einer der Gründe, wieso er Ärzte mied wie eine Katze das Wasser. Doch was half es. Jaehwan würde ihn sicher erst wieder in den Laden lassen, wenn Hakyeon mit einer Lösung seines Problems aufwarten konnte.

Mit dem Rezept in der Hand wurde er also zurück ins Wartezimmer geschickt und wartete dann darauf, dass eine der Helferinnen ihn für die Blutabnahme aufrief. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, konnte er dann endlich das verhasste Gebäude verlassen und sich auf den Weg in die Apotheke machen. Nachdem er sich dort mit dem Medikament ausgerüstet hatte, kaufte er beim Bäcker nebenan ein paar Brötchen und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Als er den Laden betrat, kümmerte sich Jaehwan gerade um eine ältere Dame, die kürzlich ihren Gatten verloren hatte und frische Blumen holte, um sein Grab damit zu verschönern. Er begrüßte die Kundin freundlich und ging dann beladen mit der Brötchentüte hinter die Ladentheke und in den Pausenraum wo es, wie üblich, nach einer Mischung aus geschnittenen Blumen und starkem Kaffee roch.

Jaehwan steckte keine fünf Minuten später, nachdem er die Dame hinausbegleitet und das Pausenschild aufgehangen hatte, den Kopf durch die Türöffnung. Der Rest seines Körpers folgte Sekunden später. „Und was sagt die Frau Doktor zum Gesundheitszustand meines Hasen?“ Hakyeon nahm sich ein Brötchen aus der Tüte und versuchte so beiläufig wie nur irgend möglich zu antworten: „Das ich ins Krankenhaus muss, sollten die Medikamente nicht anschlagen…“

Hakyeon zählte innerlich bis drei, dann kam die Explosion. Jaehwan drehte sich abrupt um, kam auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Siehst du! Ich sagte doch es könnte etwas gefährliches sein!!!“

Er schüttelte Hakyeon so doll, dass diesem leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Das hast du davon, wenn du nie zum Arzt gehst und immer alles verschleppst! Ach herrje, ich hätte dich schon viiiiel früher dazu zwingen müssen, dich mal durchchecken zu lassen, süßer.“

Er ließ Hakyeons Schultern los und ging unruhig an seinem Daumennagel knabbernd in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab.

„Jetzt fahr mal nen Gang runter, du tust so als hätte ich die Diagnose Krebs oder Aids bekommen. Sie meint Schlafstörungen können von vielen Dingen ausgelöst werden und dass wir herausfinden müssen, warum ich nicht schlafen kann.“

Jaehwan ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine und befüllte eine seiner vielen verschiedenen Kaffeetassen. Hakyeon rümpfte die Nase als er bemerkte, das es eine besonders scheußliche mit braunem Blumenmuster und Goldrand war. Jaehwan sammelte diese Art von Tassen, er hatte bei sich Zuhause sogar eine Vitrine mit besonders wertvollem Porzellan aus Deutschland. Hakyeon, der absolut keine Ahnung vom eigentlichen Wert dieser Tassen hatte, machte stets einen großen Bogen um die Vitrine, aus Angst allein seine Nähe könnte dafür sorgen, dass Jaehwans Schätze zerbrachen.

Er trank einen großen Schluck und setzte sich schließlich an den kleinen Tisch, immer wieder besorgte Blicke auf Hakyeon werfend.

„Jaehwan, es geht mir gut. Wirklich!“, versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen, doch es half nix. „Nach der Arbeit gehe ich mit zu dir und dann holen wir Klamotten und dann schläfst du bei mir! Dann kann ich mich um dich kümmern!“

Hakyeon verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich werde allein nach Hause gehen und auch allein dort bleiben. Was willst du, Jaehwan? Das ich dauerhaft zu dir ziehe? Vielleicht war es reiner Zufall, dass ich bei dir gut schlafen konnte.“

Jaehwan setzte seine Kaffeetasse etwas zu laut auf seine Untertasse. „Sag das nochmal, wenn du morgen früh wieder ausgeschlafen bist, weil du auf meinem kuscheligen Sofa übernachtet hast!“

Hakyeon gab auf, denn wenn Jaehwan etwas wirklich wollte, war es schwer den anderen davon abzubringen. Deswegen packte er nach der Arbeit daheim ein paar Kleidungsstücke ein und fuhr dann in Jaehwans Wohnung. Da heute nichts besonderes im Fernsehen lief, entschlossen sie sich in der Küche noch ein wenig Karten zu spielen, bevor Hakyeon seine Tabletten nehmen und hoffentlich in einen komatösen Schlaf fallen würde.

„Hast du der Frau Doktor eigentlich von diesen Träumen erzählt?“, fragte Jaehwan, während er sein Blatt musterte und eine Karte vom Stapel in der Mitte zog. Hakyeon machte ein verneinendes Geräusch und spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Wieso nicht? Es könnte auch was mit unterdrücktem sexuellem Verlangen sein, oder so? Ich meine sei mal ehrlich, seit dieser… wie hieß der Mistkerl doch gleich…“ Er legte überlegend einen Finger ans Kinn, machte schließlich jedoch eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Naja, du weißt schon dieser Kerl, der dich sitzen gelassen hat. Seit dem, hast du auf alle Fälle niemanden mehr an dich herangelassen. Vielleicht will dein Körper dir auf diese Weise mitteilen, dass es mal wieder Zeit für richtig guten Sex wäre, honey!“

Hakyeon sah den anderen ungläubig an. „Hör zu, das hat nichts mit mir und meiner Trennung von Wonshik zu tun, okay?“

Jaehwan schien die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt zu haben und besah sich desinteressiert seine Fingernägel.

„Ja, du hast recht, ich hatte seit dem noch keinen Sex, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es damit zusammen hängt…“

Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin leiser geworden, denn passend zu dem, was Jaehwan gesagt hatte war ihm etwas eingefallen, dass er dem anderen sowieso erzählen wollte. Doch konnte er es riskieren? Jaehwan würde sicher wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringen, mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und laut ein: ‚Hab ichs doch gesagt!‘ verkünden.

Dummerweise kannte Jaehwan ihn bereits so lange und so gut, dass er in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem Buch und so entging es ihm nicht, wie Hakyeons Blick kurz in seine Gedanken vertieft glasig wurde.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Hase?“

Hakyeon räusperte sich, legte die Karten vor sich verdeckt auf den Tisch und lehnte sich, mit einer Hand leicht am Kopf kratzend in dem Küchenstuhl zurück.

„Najaaaa…“, begann er gedehnt und wich Jaehwans bohrendem Blick nervös aus, bevor er eine Karte vor sich auf dem Tisch fixierend weitersprach. „Die Träume haben sich verändert, weißt du…also… ich hab doch immer gesagt, dass ich von einem gesichtslosen Mann träume, der… naja… du weißt schon, wie wir Sex haben…“

Jaehwan nickte und kam mit dem Kopf ein wenig näher. Wie er da mit den Karten in der Hand den Rand des Küchentischs umklammernd und den Kopf vorgestreckt saß, sah er ein wenig aus, wie eine Katze die zum Sprung auf ein Ziel ansetzte.

„Der Mann, hat jetzt ein Gesicht…. seit gestern Nacht…“

Jaehwan hielt hörbar den Atem an, unterbrach Hakyeon jedoch nicht, bevor dieser die Bombe zum platzen brachte.

„Es ist der unheimliche Kerl, der bei uns einkaufen war.“

tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen, fand Jaehwan seinen Freund dort, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte: Seine Giraffe umklammernd auf dem Sofa liegend. Erst nach mehreren Versuchen diesen an der Schulter wach zu rütteln, regte Hakyeon sich. Jaehwan sah sofort, dass weder die Medikamente noch die Übernachtung bei ihm Hakyeon zu seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf verholfen hatten.

Besorgt zog er deswegen die Augenbrauen zusammen und streichelte dem anderen durchs Haar. „Bleib liegen und versuch zu schlafen, ich werde allein zur Arbeit gehen.“, flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme, aber Hakyeon räusperte sich und schüttelte auf seinem Kissen mit dem Kopf. „N-ein ich komm mit.“ Er gähnte herzhaft und wollte sich aufrappeln, wurde von Jaehwan jedoch bestimmend wieder auf das Sofa gedrückt. „Nix da, ich geh allein. Du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus!“ Hakyeon verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was soll das denn bringen Jaehwan? Ich hatte wieder diesen Tr…“ Hakyeon setzte sich ruckartig auf, stieß dabei fast mit Jaehwan zusammen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Jaehwan legte den Kopf schief. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, süßer?“, fragte er besorgt seinen Freund musternd. Hakyeon schlug die Decke zur Seite und sah fassungslos hinab zu seiner Boxershorts die ohne Zweifel eine große feuchte Stelle an der Vorderseite aufwies. Jaehwan, schlug sich dramatisch die Hand vor den Mund, während er zwanghaft versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Oh~“, meinte er nur, ein deutliches kichern in der Stimme. „Ich nehme an, du willst duschen?“

+++

„Sieht ganz so aus, als müsste ich mich wirklich im Krankenhaus behandeln lassen…“, murmelte Hakyeon, der eine Tasse von Jaehwans Kaffee in der Hand haltend an der Ladentür stand und den Leuten dabei zusah, wie die Arbeiter und Büroangestellten vom Bäcker zur U-bahn hetzten. Zu so früher Stunde war es immer recht leer und ruhig in ihrem kleinen Laden.

Jaehwan hatten bis gerade noch die frisch angelieferten Blumen in die entsprechenden Eimer mit Wasser gestellt und Hakyeon, war in der Zwischenzeit im ganzen Laden herumgelaufen um bereits verwelkte und unverkäufliche Blumen auszusortieren. Danach hieß es wie immer warten.

Hakyeon merkte, wie Jaehwans tägliche Droge seinen Organismus in Schwung brachte und seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte sich heute morgen nach dem Duschen etwas von dem Make-up seines Freundes stibitzt um die Augenringe etwas zu retuschieren, denn er wollte ungern erneut von allen Kundinnen auf sein erschöpft wirkendes Äußeres angesprochen werden.

Jaehwan schminkte sich nur, wenn er Abends die Clubs unsicher machte, da er fest davon überzeugt war, geschminkt jünger und anziehender auszusehen. In der Tat ging seine Rechnung in den meisten Fällen auf, Jaehwan hatte ein sehr ausgefülltes Sexleben, wofür Hakyeon ihn insgeheim beneidete. Aber was das anging waren sie einfach Grundverschieden. Hakyeon konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemanden, den er erst eine Stunde kannte, sofort in die Kiste zu springen. Jaehwan hingegen, verschaffte sich manchmal sogar schon nach einer halben Stunde auf der schmuddeligen Toilette der Diskothek Erleichterung.

Als sie noch jünger gewesen waren, hatten sie mehrfach in der Woche zusammen die Clubs aufgemischt. Jaehwan war dabei jedoch immer der einzige gewesen, der jemanden mit nach Hause genommen hatte. An diesen Abenden hatte Hakyeon sich immer wie das dritte Rad am Wagen gefühlt, denn er war es gewesen, der Jaehwan und seine Errungenschaft nach Hause gefahren hatte, während diese sich auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens bereits angeheizt hatten.

Irgendwann hatte Hakyeon schließlich Wonshik kennengelernt, der Jaehwan jedoch nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. Es war die Zeit gewesen, in der Hakyeon am wenigsten Kontakt zu Jaehwan gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatten sie sich auf der Arbeit gesehen, aber ihre Freundschaft außerhalb dieses Arbeitsverhältnisses hatte sehr unter seiner Beziehung mit Wonshik gelitten. Am Tag der Trennung, war Hakyeon völlig in Tränen aufgelöst vor Jaehwans Tür gestanden und dieser hatte ihn ohne zu zögern hereingelassen, ihn mit einer großen Portion Eiscreme und einem großen Löffel vor dem Fernseher geparkt und einen Horrorfilm eingelegt. Jaehwans Art mochte ihn manchmal zur Weißglut treiben, doch im Grunde seines Herzens war er unendlich froh ihn seinen besten Freund nennen zu dürfen.

„Hey, hörst du mir zu?“, fragte Hakyeon als keine Reaktion auf seine Aussage kam. Jaehwan antwortete nicht, weswegen Hakyeon mit dem Kaffee in seine Richtung ging. Sein Freund stand an der Theke, hinter dem PC, sich durch verschiedene Internetseiten klickend. „Was suchst du denn?“, fragte Hakyeon als Jaehwan aufseufzte und die Seite, auf der er gewesen war, schloss um die nächste zu öffnen.

„Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit dir zu helfen.“, beantwortete er die Frage ohne Hakyeon anzusehen und überflog die Seite welche er geöffnet hatte. Es schien eine Art Internetforum zu sein. Über welches Thema in dem angezeigten Thread diskutiert wurde, konnte er jedoch nicht ausmachen.

„Ha! Wusste ichs doch, lies dir das da mal durch!“, meinte Jaehwan plötzlich und zog ihn näher an den PC heran. Hakyeon überflog den Forumsbeitrag und sein Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Es war fast als hätte Hakyeon selbst den Beitrag verfasst, so sehr stimmte das von dem User erlebte mit seiner eigenen Erfahrung der letzten Wochen überein.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als wärst du nicht der einzige, der diese Träume hat und plötzlich nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen kann.“, erklärte Jaehwan und deutete auf weitere Beiträge.

+++

Einige Tage später fand sich Hakyeon vor einem neumodischen Gebäude mitten in der Innenstadt wieder. Er prüfte noch einmal den Zettel in seiner Hand, bevor er den Hauseingang betrat.

Neben der Reihe von Klingeln, stand eine Tafel mit Namen, und Hakyeon bemerkte, dass sich ein Rechtsanwalt, zwei Ärzte und ein Steuerberater in diesem Wohnkomplex eine Wohnung angemietet hatten um ihrem jeweiligen Gewerbe nachzugehen. Er fand den Namen, den er suchte auf einem Schild mit der Aufschrift: Traumdeutung – Hilfe bei Fragen und Problemen. Diese hatte den gleichen lilafarbenen Schriftzug, wie der auf dem Zettel in seiner Hand.

Er drückte die Klingel und hörte kurz darauf das surrende Geräusch, welches signalisierte ,dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Das weiß geflieste Treppenhaus machte einen gepflegten Eindruck, in der Tat war es Hakyeon beinahe ein wenig zu steril. Er erklomm die Stufen bis zur zweiten Etage und sah sich einem wunderschönen jungen Mann gegenüber stehen.

„Schönen Guten Tag, sie müssen Cha Hakyeon sein?“, fragte der Mann mit ungewöhnlich dunkler Stimme und einem strahlenden Lächeln und Hakyeon nickte nervös. Der andere hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und Hakyeon ergriff sie, eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend.

„Ich bin Lee Hongbin, wir hatten telefoniert. Kommen sie nur herein.“, meinte Hongbin weiterhin unentwegt lächelnd und machte eine einladende Geste. Hakyeon folgte ihm in die Wohnung. Man merkte sofort, dass es keine private Wohnung war, denn alles hier erinnerte ein wenig an eine Mischung aus Arztpraxis und Esoterik laden.

Die Möbel waren alle weiß, die Wände, sowie alle Dekoartikel, die ihm ins Auge fielen befanden sich irgendwo zwischen fliederfarben und dunklem lila. An den Wänden hingen, Kästen mit Steinen, denen heilende Kräfte zugeschrieben wurden und überall standen Kerzen herum. Er folgte Hongbin einen langen schmalen Flur entlang in ein größeres Zimmer. Die Fenster waren mit Tüchern verhängt und das Licht gedämpft. Auch hier war die vorherrschende Farbe lila. Es roch angenehm nach einer Mischung aus Vanille und etwas fruchtigem, dass er im Augenblick jedoch nicht klar definieren konnte. In der Mitte des Zimmers befanden sich zwei Sessel aus schwarzem Leder und Hongbin wies ihn an, auf dem größeren davon Platz zu nehmen. Dann betätigte er einen Knopf an der Seite und Hakyeon wurde in eine fast liegende Position gebracht.

Hongbin zückte einen kleinen Schreibblock und ließ sich in dem anderen Sessel nieder. „Also dann, schießen sie los. Wie kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?“

tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

„Sieht ganz so aus, als würden sie von einem Incubus heimgesucht werden.“, sagte Hongbin die Stirn in Falten gelegt und Hakyeon sah den anderen verwirrt an.

Nachdem er sich auf den Liegestuhl gesetzt hatte, hatte der Traumdeuter ihn erst einmal reden lassen und sich lediglich Notizen zu dem Gesagten gemacht. Es war Hakyeon ziemlich peinlich gewesen, über die immer intimer werdenden Träume mit einem völlig Fremden zu reden, aber schließlich brauchte er bei seinem Problem dringend Hilfe und hoffte bei Hongbin an der richtigen Adresse zu sein.Als Jaehwan ihm von Hongbins Traumdeutungstherapie erzählt hatte, war er anfangs dagegen gewesen. Er hielt es für raus geschmissenes Geld, aber Jaehwan meinte er solle nichts unversucht lassen und laut Empfehlungen im Internet hatte der hübsche Mann auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber schon vielen Patienten geholfen.

„Ein was?“, fragte Hakyeon nach, da er mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen konnte und Hongbin legte den Notizblock in seinen Schoß und lehnte sich, die Arme überkreuzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, scheinbar schien er über etwas nachzudenken.

„Wissen Sie, Hakyeon. Sie sind nicht der erste der mit solchen Träumen zu mir kommt, doch ihr Fall ist dennoch ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht sogar einzigartig. Ein Incubus ist ein männlicher Dämon. Diese Dämonen ernähren sich von Träumen und damit ihr Opfer in der Zeit in der sie Essen nicht erwacht wird der ‚Traum‘ durch eine ‚Illusion‘ ersetzt. Im Falle eines Incubus sind diese Illusionen stehts sexueller Natur. Es ist nicht klar warum die träumenden Personen erotische Dinge sehen, aber man geht davon aus, dass es Auswirkungen auf den eigentlichen Traum hat. Es ist möglich, das der Traum dem Dämon dadurch besser schmeckt, verstehen Sie?“

Hakyeon hatte während Hongbins Erklärung ein wenig an den Knöpfen des Stuhls herumgespielt, um sich ein wenig aufzurichten und den anderen besser ansehen zu können. Das Gesagte klang wie eine nette kleine Geschichte welche man Kindern erzählen konnte, aber Hakyeon war erwachsen. Glaubte der andere wirklich daran, dass er ihm diesen Unsinn über Dämonen abkaufte? Er beschloss noch nicht so schnell die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen, denn schließlich war Hongbin angeblich Meister seines Fachs.

„Und was ist an meinem Fall so ungewöhnlich?“, wollte er deswegen von dem anderen wissen und dieser lächelte. „Nun, für gewöhnlich werden nur Frauen von einem Incubus heimgesucht. Für Männer gibt es da ein weibliches Gegenstück welches Succubus genannt wird.“

Hakyeon formte mit seinem Mund stumm ein O. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Wusste dieser Dämon, sofern er überhaupt existierte, etwa, dass er schwul war? Hakyeon lachte nervös und kratzte sich am Kopf um die unangenehme Stille zu überspielen. „Heißt das ein schwuler Dämon hat es auf mich abgesehen?“ Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen diese Worte absurd.

Hongbin wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her. „Nun… möglich ist alles, wir können es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht ausschließen. Sie haben erzählt, dass die Träume immer intensiver werden und die Person in den Illusionen auch ein Gesicht hat. Sind sie dieser Person im realen Leben begegnet oder ist es jemand gänzlich unbekanntes?“

Diese Frage verblüffte Hakyeon und er nickte. „Ja, vor ein paar Wochen kam ein Kunde in unseren Laden, um eine Rose zu kaufen und…“ Er überlegte angestrengt, bevor er fortfuhr. „danach hatte der Schatten in meinen … Träumen plötzlich sein Gesicht.“

Hongbin beugte sich so schnell vor, dass Hakyeon ein wenig erschrak. „Wirklich? Das ist sehr interessant. Hat er sie berührt?“ Hakyeon nickte langsam und unsicher. „Naja, ich hab ihm die Rose gegeben und da haben sich unsere Hände halt berührt, es war nix weltbewegendes.“, murmelte er und Hongbin machte sich erneut Notizen. „Und danach sind die Träume intensiver geworden?“ Hakyeon gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und wartete bis Hongbin fertig geschrieben hatte.

„Diese kleine Berührung könnte schon ausgereicht haben, um ein Mal auf ihnen zu hinterlassen. Sie sagten, dass sie anschließend auch bei ihrem Kollegen nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen konnten?“ Hakyeon bestätigte die Worte des anderen erneut und Hongbin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Dann sieht es ganz so aus, als hätte er eine Spur auf ihnen hinterlassen, damit er sie finden kann, wenn sie nicht bei sich daheim übernachten. Ihr Fall ist interessant und ungewöhnlich. Wissen Sie, im Normalfall versteift sich ein Dämon nicht so verbissen auf ein und denselben Menschen. Es ist möglich, dass Menschen von einem heimgesucht werden ohne es zu merken, weil der Dämon nur einmal im Monat vorbeischaut und sich ansonsten von den Träumen anderer ernährt. Die Menschen denken dann sie hätten einfach nur einen erotischen Traum gehabt und vergessen die Angelegenheit recht schnell wieder. Sie allerdings werden nun jedoch seit Wochen immer wieder von ihm aufgesucht.“

Hakyeon biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er den Worten des anderen lauschte. Noch immer klang das alles viel zu übernatürlich um wahr zu sein. „Ich kann ihnen nicht genau sagen warum dies der Fall ist, vielleicht sind ihre Träume besonders schmackhaft für ihn.“ Hakyeon ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. „Das ist ja wirklich schön für ihn, aber kann ich gar nichts dagegen machen?“ Hongbin lächelte zuversichtlich. „Oh doch, es gibt Mittel und Wege, seien sie unbesorgt.“

Er erhob sich und ging zu einem Schrank um eine der Schubladen zu öffnen. Während er darin wühlte, fragte Hakyeon: „Ist es eigentlich gefährlich für mich? Also ich meine, sind Fälle bekannt wo Menschen gestorben sind, weil sie zu wenig geschlafen haben?“

Hakyeon klang ein wenig ängstlich, doch einer der Forumsbeiträge welchen er mit Jaehwan am PC gelesen hatte, hatte dieses Thema aufgegriffen und seither war Hakyeon mehr als nur beunruhigt. „Menschen verarbeiten in ihren Träumen ihre Erlebnisse und der Schlaf sorgt dafür, dass der Körper sich von den täglichen Strapazen erholt. Wenn die Erholung ausbleibt wird der Körper krank. Träume können als äquivalent für Lebensenergie gesehen werden. Es gibt keine wissenschaftlichen Studien darüber, ob ein Mensch welcher von einem solchen Dämon heimgesucht wird, schneller stirbt aber es wäre möglich, ja.“

Hakyeon sank das Herz in die Hose. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm glaubte noch immer nicht daran, dass es diesen Dämonen wirklich gab, aber alles was Hongbin sagte klang in sich schlüssig und war wirklich angst einflößend. Der Traumdeuter kam zurück zum Stuhl, einen kleinen Karton in den Händen.

„Das hier ist ein Traumfänger, vielleicht haben sie so etwas schon mal gesehen?“ Hakyeon sah sich das Bild des Traumfängers auf dem Karton an und nickte, runzelte jedoch auch die Stirn. „Und so ein Ding kann mir weiterhelfen?“ Hongbin nickte. „Wenn sie ihn an der Kopfseite ihres Bettes an der Wand anbringen, fängt er ihre Träume und hält sie dort bis zum Sonnenaufgang gefangen. Der Incubus hat keine Möglichkeit an die Fragmente des Traumes zu gelangen und am nächsten Morgen kehrt die gefangene Energie zu ihnen zurück. Sie werden sich ausgeruhter fühlen, auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, dass die Illusionen aufhören. Falls der Traumfänger nicht weiterhilft, müssen wir härtere Geschütze auffahren, doch ich denke fürs erste dürften sie damit gut gerüstet sein.“

Hongbin gab Hakyeon den kleinen Karton und dieser nickte dankbar. Er schwang die Beine vom Stuhl und wartete darauf das Hongbin die Rechnung für die heutige Sitzung und den Traumfänger schrieb. Er zahlte und Hongbin gab ihm eine kleine schwarze Tüte mit lilafarbenen Schriftzug in welcher er den Karton verstaute.

„Sie haben meine Nummer. Falls sie weitere Hilfe benötigen, melden sie sich einfach bei mir und wir machen einen weiteren Termin aus.“, meinte Hongbin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während er ihn zur Tür begleitete. Hakyeon deutete beim Abschied eine kleine Verbeugung an und bedankte sich für die Hilfe, auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob er dem Geld welches er in der ‚Praxis‘ gelassen hatte bereits jetzt nachweinen sollte.

Er zuckte die Schultern und sah hinab auf die kleine Tasche in seinen Händen. Vielleicht brachte dieses kleine fedrige Ding ja doch etwas. Er gähnte herzhaft und angelte in seiner Tasche nach dem Handy um Jaehwan auf seinem Heimweg zu erzählen, was bei der Traumdeutung herausgekommen war.

Tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

Bereits nach der ersten Nacht in der Hakyeon unter dem gekauften Traumfänger in seinem Schlafzimmer geschlafen hatte, ging es ihm bedeutend besser. Er fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen nicht mehr kränklich und schwach, sondern strotze vor Energie. Einem kleinen Taifun gleich wütete er im Laden umher und kümmerte sich wie früher voller Tatendrang seiner Arbeit. Auch den Mädchen aus dem Gymnasium fiel auf, dass sich sein Zustand gebessert hatte, denn er wurde nicht nur einmal darauf angesprochen.

„Hach~ ich könnte Bäume ausreißen, Jaehwan!“, meinte Hakyeon in ihrer Mittagspause während er sich streckte und nervös mit dem rechten Bein wippte. Jaehwan schlürfte an seinem Kaffee und lächelte. „Freut mich, dass es was gebracht hat, Süßer. Auch wenn ich eigentlich echt nicht an diesen Hokuspokus glauben will… also diese ganze Dämonensache. Stell dir vor so was gäbe es tatsächlich, gruselige Vorstellung, wenn du mich fragst!“ Hakyeon griff nach seiner eigenen Tasse und nickte. „Im Grunde glaube ich ja auch nicht dran, aber… irgendwas hat sich definitiv gebessert seit dieser Staubfänger an meiner Wand hängt. Oder meinst du ich hab mir alles nur eingebildet und ich durchlebe gerade einen Placebo Effekt?“ Jaehwan zuckte auf diese Worte nur die Schultern. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht Hase, aber fürs erste sollten wir froh sein, dass es dir wieder besser geht!“

+

Die Tage vergingen und Hakyeon konnte morgens vor dem Spiegel deutlich sehen, wie seine Augenringe von Tag zu Tag immer mehr dahin verschwanden, wo sie hergekommen waren. Direkt nach seiner Sitzung mit Hongbin, war er wirklich skeptisch gewesen, nun aber musste er zugeben, dass der Traumfänger tatsächlich wirkte.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch damit beginnen an übernatürliches zu Glauben?  
Diese ganze Dämonensache war schon ziemlich abgefahren. Irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich vehement daran zu glauben, dass wirklich alles was Hongbin ihm erzählt hatte der Wahrheit entsprach. Als er Jaehwan am Telefon davon erzählt hatte, war er sich wirklich dämlich vorgekommen, denn er hatte praktisch das zweifelnde Gesicht seines Freundes vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen, doch konnte auch Jaehwan den Erfolge von Hongbins >Therapie< nicht einfach ignorieren.

Er zuckte gedankenverloren die Schultern, während er mit seinen beiden Einkaufstaschen bepackt die Stufen seines Treppenhauses erklomm. Egal, was nun schlussendlich zur Besserung seines Zustandes geführt hatte. Fakt war: Es ging ihm besser und nur das zählte. Er konnte endlich wieder schlafen und jeden Tag aufs Neue energiegeladen seinen Alltag beschreiten und kroch nicht gähnend, mit schlurfendem Gang durch die eng beieinanderstehenden Blumenkübel im Laden.

Hakyeon summte ein Lied mit, welches er über sein Headset am Handy hörte und musste sich zurückhalten nicht zu tanzen. Es wäre ihm viel zu peinlich, von seinen Nachbarn dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie er mit den zwei Einkaufstaschen beladen durch den Flur zu seiner Wohnungstür tänzelte.  
Die ältere Katzenoma aus der Wohnung gegenüber hielt ihn ohnehin schon für absonderlich, weil er in >seinem alter< noch immer kein Mädchen nach Hause gebracht hatte. Manchmal fragte Hakyeon sich, ob die alte 24/7 am Türspion lungerte und ihn beobachtete, allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Er wohnte nun schon gut vier Jahre in seinem kleinen Appartement und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte außer seiner Mutter, noch keine Person des weiblichen Geschlechts seine vier Wände gesehen.

Am obersten Treppenabsatz angekommen stellte er die Taschen kurz ab und rieb seine schmerzenden Hände. Diese dummen Plastiktüten schnitten immer so unangenehm in die Haut, wenn sie zu viel Gewicht enthielten. Er wohnte im vierten Stock eines Hauses ohne Aufzug und fluchte innerlich jedes Mal, wenn er seinen monatlichen Großeinkauf bewältigen musste. Für gewöhnlich spannte er Jaehwan mit ein und sie gingen gemeinsam einkaufen, einfach weil es zusammen mehr Spaß machte und Hakyeon im Gegensatz zu Jaehwan ein Auto besaß. Jaehwan half Hakyeon also beim tragen der Taschen und dieser fuhr anschließend Jaehwans Einkäufe samt eben diesem bis zu ihm nach Hause.

Heute war er allerdings allein losgezogen, da Jaewhan an einer Familienfeier teilnehmen musste, die schon seit Monaten geplant war. Wie sehr es Jaehwan missfiel auf dieser Feier zu sein, merkte Hakyeon an der Dauervibration seines Handys, wann immer eine neue Nachricht seines Freundes ihn erreichte. Allein in den fünf Minuten von seinem Kofferraum bis zu diesem Treppenabsatz hatte das Handy mindestens zehn neue Nachrichten angekündigt. Hakyeon griff in seine Jackentasche, wischte über den Bildschirm und überflog Jaehwans Zeugnisse der immensen Langeweile. Er kicherte leise. Jaehwans zittriger Großvater hatte wohl eine Porzellantasse zerdeppert. Das war für Jaehwan ähnlich schlimm wie für gewöhnliche Menschen der Verlust eines Haustieres. Okay, vielleicht war dieser Vergleich etwas übertrieben, aber es kam nah ran.

Hakyeon schob das Handy zurück in die Jacke, bückte sich nach den Taschen und bog um die Ecke in den Flur, in dem sich am hintersten Ende seine Wohnungstür befand. Er ging zwei Schritte auf die Tür zu und blieb dann wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass etwas auf seiner Türmatte lag. Es war jedoch kein Brief oder Paket sondern eine Rose. Eine einzelne weiße Rose.

Hakyeon fühlte sich als hätte sein Herz für einen Moment aufgehört zu schlagen, nur um nun heftiger als je zuvor seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter hinter sich, doch da war niemand. Der Flur sah aus wie immer, still und einsam lag er da. Vorsichtig und mit bis zum Hals schlagendem Herzen ging er näher an die Rose heran.

Erlaubte sich da jemand einen dummen Scherz? War Jaehwan vielleicht doch nicht auf der Familienfeier und wollte ihm einen Schrecken einjagen?

Er blieb vor der Türmatte stehen und sah hinab auf die Rose. Es war schon mehrere Wochen her, weswegen seine Erinnerung nur noch vage war, aber er war sich sicher das es genau diese Rose gewesen war, welche der mysteriöse, gut aussehende Kunde bei ihnen im Laden gekauft hatte. Aber das war unmöglich. Keine Rose würde eine derart lange Zeit überdauern. Sie war weder verwelkt noch weiter geöffnet als an dem Tag ihres Verkaufs.

In Hakyeons Kopf drehte sich alles. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Erneut sah er über die Schulter, doch von einem Jaehwan der lachend und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigend um die Ecke sprang war, weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Hakyeon lies die Einkaufstüten langsam zu Boden sinken und zog sein Handy hervor. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte er eine Nachricht: >Jaehwan?< Keine Sekunde später, ploppte die Nachricht seines Freundes auf. >Honey! Du lebst ja doch noch!< Hakyeon schluckte, was sollte er schreiben? >Sag mal… hast du versucht mir nen Schrecken einzujagen? Wenn ja, find ich den Witz echt übel…< Hakyeons Blick war auf die kleine Zeile fixiert die anzeigte, dass sein Freund gerade schrieb. >Was für ein Witz? Wovon redest du denn, Hase?< Hakyeons Herz sank ihm in die Hose.

Das kleine Männchen welches ihm in seinem Kopf eingeredet hatte, alles sei nur ein gut geplanter Scherz seines Freundes gewesen verstummte. Er fotografierte die Rose auf seiner Türmatte und schickte das Bild an Jaehwan mit den Worten: >Ich glaube ich habe einen Stalker…<

Hakyeon zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper. Ihm schossen unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf. Wenn Jaehwan tatsächlich nicht in Frage kam, wie zum Teufel hatte dieser Kunde seine private Adresse ausfindig gemacht? War er ihm etwa gefolgt, ohne das Hakyeon es gemerkt hatte? Wie lange beobachtete ihn der Fremde schon? Sah er schon Gespenster und es war womöglich doch eine ganz andere Rose von einem heimlichen Verehrer? Stand die weiße Rose nicht neben Reinheit und Unschuld für eine unstillbare Sehnsucht? Heimliche Liebe?

>OMG!!! Ich komm sofort vorbei, wenn ich mich hier loseisen kann. Geh in die Wohnung und warte da auf mich! Tu nichts unüberlegtes!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ein leises Stöhnen schlich sich über Hakyeons Lippen. Erregung kroch durch seine Venen wie Gift, setzte seinen Körper in Flammen und er wand sich unter den Händen, welche ihm diese immense Lust bereiteten.

Da waren weiche Lippen, die sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals hauchten während geschickten Hände ihn genau auf die Art verwöhnten wie er es brauchte. Quälend langsam und sinnlich bewegte sich die Hand welche sein Glied stimulierte und Hakyeon drückte dem anderen seine Hüfte entgegen, suchte den Kontakt zu ihm, versuchte ihn dazu aufzufordern die Hand schneller zu bewegen.

Er wollte die Arme bewegen, wollte seine Hand auf die des anderen legen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es war als wäre er gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, dazu verdammt zu genießen, jedoch nicht in der Lage etwas zurück zu geben oder gar zu lenken. Er stöhnte erneut, dieses Mal lauter und ließ sich fallen. Genüsslich die Augen geschlossen konzentrierte er sich nur auf das Gefühl welches ihn durchströmte, welches immer intensiver wurde.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er versuchte zu sprechen, den anderen keuchend anzuflehen, ihn irgendwie dazu zu bringen die Hand schneller zu bewegen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Dann endlich nach der schier unendlich andauernden süßen Folter war er am Ziel angekommen. Einen stummen Schrei auf den Lippen, rollte der Höhepunkt über ihn hinweg und im gleichen Augenblick schreckte Hakyeon schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

Er griff nach dem Schalter für die Nachttischlampe und entzündete sie. Er atmete schnell, so als wäre er gerannt. Sein Mund war trocken. Die rote Digitalanzeige seines Weckers teilte ihm mit, dass es erst halb vier in der Nacht war, also noch viel zu früh um für die Arbeit aufzustehen. Frustriert griff er sich mit der Hand in seinen Haarschopf und zog leicht an den Haaren, die sich zwischen seinen Fingern verhakten. Es konnte, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Er blickte über die Schulter auf den nun kaputten Traumfänger welcher noch immer an der Wand hing. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht ihn abzuhängen, denn tief in seinem inneren hatte er gehofft er würde noch funktionieren – dieser Traum gerade, hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt.

Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen, schlug die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, denn er wollte sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser besorgen. Als er sich erhob bemerkte er mit einem leichten rosa Hauch auf den Wangen, den feuchten Fleck auf der Vorderseite seiner Boxershorts. Er tapste in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Mineralwasser und setzte sich damit an den Küchentisch auf welchem die mysteriöse Rose stand.

Hakyeon seufzte tief. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt, aber auf eine Art und Weise auch entspannt und dieses Gefühl widerte ihn an. Er wollte sich nicht entspannt fühlen, wenn der Grund für die Entspannung Traumsex mit einem Dämon war, von dem er immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt war, dass er überhaupt existierte. Aber gab es eine andere Erklärung? Woher kamen die Rose und noch wichtiger, wie war diese lange rabenschwarze Feder in sein Bett gekommen, wenn die Federn an seinem Traumfänger viel heller waren?

Nervös befeuchtete er mit der Zungenspitze seine Lippen. Ihm war kalt. Es war noch nie so intensiv gewesen, wie in dieser Nacht. Nicht einmal als er bei Jaehwan geschlafen und an jenem Morgen ebenfalls mit feuchter Unterwäsche erwacht war. An den Traum bei Jaehwan hatte er sich nach dem Aufwachen kaum erinnern können, doch heute war alles anders. Er fühlte sich, als habe er soeben tatsächlich die Hände dieses Unbekannten auf seinem Körper gespürt. Aber war das nicht völlig unmöglich? Hatte ihm Hongbin nicht gesagt, dass ein Incubus nur die Illusion erzeugte? Warum fühlte er sich dann in diesem Augenblick so beschmutzt und missbraucht?

Er trank sein Glas in großen Schlucken leer, stellte es auf die Küchenzeile neben dem Kühlschrank ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich neue Wäsche zu holen. Damit ausgestattet schlich er ins Bad und ließ sich dort seine Wanne volllaufen. Vorsichtig kletterte er in das warme dampfende Wasser und seufzte genüsslich. Er spielte eine kurze Zeit mit dem Schaum, doch die lustigen bunten Blasen konnten ihn nicht lange von seinem Problem ablenken.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte Jaehwan gestern alles erzählt, als dieser nach der Feier noch bei ihm vorbeigeschaut hatte und genau in diesem Moment ohrfeigte Hakyeon sich innerlich dafür, nicht auf den jüngeren gehört zu haben. Jaehwan hatte ihm erneut angeboten gehabt, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen oder bei Hakyeon zu übernachten, doch dieser hatte beides ausgeschlagen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hätte es gar nichts gebracht, immerhin hatte Hongbin erzählt das es möglich war, dass der Dämon eine Spur auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. Das würde zumindest erklären wie er herausgefunden hatte, wo er wohnte. Das was vielleicht ein Haken auf seiner endlos erscheinenden Liste von Fragen.

Hakyeon schloss seine vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen und wie von selbst sah er Bilder des Traumes in seiner Erinnerung, wie die fremden Hände über seinen Körper krochen. Konnte er jetzt nie wieder die Augen schließen ohne erneut diesen Albtraum zu durchleben? War es überhaupt ein Albtraum? Immerhin schien es seinem Körper ja gefallen zu haben und er hatte selbst zugegeben, dass er den mysteriösen Kunden attraktiv gefunden hatte. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, so als könne er diese ganzen Gedanken damit einfach verschwinden lassen.

Er wusch sich, trocknete sich mit seinem großen flauschigen Handtuch ab und machte sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Mit Teller und Tasse bewaffnet setzte er sich vor den Fernseher, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser die gewünschte Ablenkung brachte. Vorher schrieb er noch eine SMS an Jaehwan, in der er ihn fragte ob es okay sei, wenn er heute etwas später zur Arbeit kommen würde. Eine zweite SMS ging an eine Nummer, welche er von einer kleinen Visitenkarte mit lila Schriftzug abgetippt und gleich eingespeichert hatte: >Hallo Mr. Lee, mein Zustand hat sich wieder verschlechtert. Ich brauche dringend so schnell wie möglich einen weiteren Termin. Mfg Cha Hakyeon<

+

„Na dann legen Sie mal los, Hakyeon.“ Hongbin saß wie beim ersten Mal ihm gegenüber auf seinem Stuhl, den Notizblock in Händen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was hat sich seit unserem letzten Treffen geändert? Hat der Traumfänger nicht gewirkt?“

Hakyeon schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, hat er. Zumindest bis gestern.“ Hongbin legte den Kopf fragend schief, unterbrach Hakyeon jedoch nicht, so das dieser in Ruhe von allen Vorkommnissen des gestrigen Tages berichten konnte. Hongbin hielt kurz die Luft an, als Hakyeon ihm erzählte er habe die Rose in die Wohnung getragen aber er unterbrach ihn erst, als er die Feder erwähnte.

„Eine schwarze Feder? Haben sie die dabei?“, fragte er begierig und Hakyeon nickte. Er angelte nach seiner Tasche am Fuß seines Stuhls, weswegen ihm das merkwürdige Glimmen in den Augen des Therapeuten entging und zog ein Stofftaschentuch hervor, in welches er die Feder vorsichtig hineingelegt hatte. Hongbin legte den Schreibblock zur Seite und nahm die Feder an sich. Er streckte sich so schnell nach ihr aus, dass Hakyeon ein wenig erschrak, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern sah Hongbin dabei zu wie er die Feder von allen Seiten begutachtete und gegen das dämmrige Licht hielt.

„Das… ist eine Kriegserklärung~“, säuselte er so leise das Hakyeon sich kaum sicher war, ob er den anderen richtig verstanden hatte. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, nachzufragen den Hongbin hatte sich mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und ging hinüber zu einem großen Regal, welches voller Bücher stand.

„Sagen sie, Hakyeon…“, meinte er, während er mit dem Finger auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Buch die Buchrücken entlang fuhr. „Haben sie den Traumfänger schon entsorgt?“ Die Frage überraschte ihn ein wenig und deswegen verneinte er sie ein wenig perplex. „Ausgezeichnet…“, meinte Hongbin mehr zu sich selbst als an Hakyeon gewandt. Hongbin ging in die Knie um auch das unterste Regalbrett nach dem gesuchten Buch zu durchforsten, dabei unentwegt etwas murmelnd. Hakyeon sah dem anderen Stirn runzelnd bei seinem tun zu und erschrak als Hongbin sich ruckartig und laut fluchend erhob. „Verdammt!“, rief er aus und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Schrank aus dem er schon den Traumfänger geholt hatte. Er kam zurück zu Hakyeons Stuhl.

„Es tut mir leid Hakyeon, aber wir scheinen den Dämon verärgert zu haben. Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihnen, dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen.“ Hakyeon schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Noch ehe er nachfragen konnte, was genau der andere meinte, begann dieser bereits seine Worte zu erklären. „Nun, haben sie sich nicht gewundert, weshalb mein Traumfänger so teuer war? In jedem Esoterik und Krimskram Laden bekommen sie die Dinger praktisch für umsonst. Doch diese billigen wirken nicht, verstehen sie? Das liegt daran, dass auf meinen Traumfängern ein zusätzlicher sehr komplexer Schutzzauber liegt. Ein unerfahrener junger Dämon wird diesen Zauber nicht erkennen, er wäre nicht in der Lage den Traumfänger zu zerstören oder ihn von der Wand zu nehmen ohne furchtbare Schmerzen dabei zu empfinden. Wenn er sehr jung ist würde er den Traumfänger nicht einmal dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er nicht mehr auf ihre Träume zugreifen kann, wie es ihm beliebt. Er würde irgendwann einfach von ihnen ablassen.“

Hakyeon öffnete ein wenig verblüfft den Mund. „Da jedoch der Traumfänger zerstört wurde und zusätzlich noch ein Gegenstand, – in ihrem Fall die Feder-, hinterlassen wurde müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen sehr erfahrenen Dämonen handelt. Die Feder ist eine Botschaft an mich. Eine Warnung. Ein – ‚Du wirst mich nicht von ihm fernhalten können.’“  
Hakyeon nickte, sein Mund war erneut trocken und sein Herz pochte sehr schnell. „Das meinten sie eben mit…Kriegserklärung?“, erkundigte er sich und Hongbin nickte mit mürrischer Miene.

„Wie ich bereits in unser ersten Sitzung sagte. Wenn der Traumfänger nichts mehr bringt, müssen wir schwerere Geschütze auffahren~ Also ich für meinen Teil, bin bereit für den Krieg, was ist mit ihnen?“

tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Gedankenverloren schlenderte Hakyeon, nach seinem Besuch bei der Traumtherapie zum Blumenladen. Jaehwan bediente gerade eine Kundin und begrüßte ihn mit einem besorgten Lächeln. Als sie wieder allein waren, kam der andere sofort hinter dem Kassentresen hervor, schloss ihn in die Arme und durchflauschte sein Haar, wie immer unentwegt plappernd: „Wie geht’s dir süßer? Du warst nochmal bei der Traumdeutung? Wie war deine Nacht? Erzähl mir alles!“

Hakyeon seufzte schwer und schob Jaehwan einen Meter von sich.  
Ihm knurrte der Magen. Die Sitzung hatte länger gedauert, als erwartet und er hatte seit er in der Nacht aus diesem feuchten Traum geschreckt war noch nichts anständiges gegessen.  
„Lass uns Pause machen, dann kann ich dir alles in Ruhe erzählen.“, meinte er müde lächelnd und Jaehwan nickte.

Kurze Zeit später, saßen die beiden sich gegenüber am Tisch ihres winzigen Pausenraums.

„Und dann habe ich gesagt: Ob wir ihn denn noch weiter reizen sollten, weil es vielleicht gefährlich für mich werden könnte, wenn der Dämon wütend ist. Er weiß ja jetzt das ich mir Hilfe bei Hongbin hole, verstehst du?“  
Hakyeon biss von seinem Brot ab und Jaehwan trank mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seinen Kaffee. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese ganze Dämonensache tatsächlich wahr sein könnte. Aber wie war alles, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, anders zu erklären?  
„Und er hat nur mit: ‚Keine Sorge, ihnen wird nichts geschehen, sie sind schließlich seine Nahrungsquelle. Ich bin der Störenfried in eurer sehr einseitigen Beziehung.‘ – geantwortet.“ Hakyeons Mundwinkel hatten sich, bei der Erinnerung an die Worte Hongbins, nach unten gezogen.  
„Er tut so, als wäre ich ein leckeres Stück Fleisch…“ Er biss erneut ab und kaute energisch auf dem Bissen herum.  
„Und was hat er jetzt als nächsten Schritt vorgeschlagen?“ Jaehwan hatte die Tasse, mit einem leisen klirrenden Geräusch, auf der Untertasse abgestellt und sah seinen Freund aufmerksam an. Hakyeon beugte sich hinab zu seiner Tasche, welche er an das Stuhlbein angelehnt hatte. Er zog eine schwarze Plastiktüte mit lilafarbenem Schriftzug hervor und zeigte Jaehwan die beiden Jadeamulette, welche Hongbin ihm dieses Mal verkauft hatte.  
„Er meint, sie hätten einen ziemlich starken Zauber. Ein Amulett muss ich an dem zerstörten Traumfänger befestigen, dann soll er angeblich wieder funktionieren und das zweite soll ich beim schlafen um den Hals tragen.“  
Jaehwan sah ihn genauso zweifelnd an, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Ach süßer, und was ist, wenn das auch nichts hilft? Vielleicht solltest du zusätzlich doch nochmal den Weg ins Krankenhaus in Betracht ziehen? Ich meine was ist, wenn es eine ganz einfache medizinische Lösung für dein Problem gibt und wir uns zu sehr auf diesen ganzen Dämonen Hokuspokus versteifen?“  
Hakyeon rieb sich müde über die Augen.  
„Jaehwan, ich weiß das dir die Vorstellung von diesem ganzen Übernatürlichen genauso wenig gefällt wie mir, ich will irgendwie immer noch nicht wahr haben, dass tatsächlich ein Dämon hinter mir her ist. Aber wie erklärst du dir die Sache mit der Rose? Die Schwarze Feder auf meinem Kopfkissen? Der zerstörte Traumfänger, obwohl niemand in meine Wohnung eingebrochen ist? Die Fenster und Türen waren verschlossen und du bist der einzige, der einen Zweitschlüssel besitzt. Was denkst du wohl, warum ich erst dachte du würdest mir einen Schrecken einjagen wollen?“  
Jaehwan zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt, dass du mir etwas so gemeines tatsächlich zugetraut hättest, Honey!“, grummelte er verstimmt.  
„Ach ich weiß es doch auch nicht, es ging mir durch den Kopf, weil ich die Wahrheit einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte.“ Hakyeon seufzte und sah hinab auf seine Hände in welchen er die Amulette hielt. „Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht langsam etwas finde, was gegen diesen Dämon hilft, drehe ich noch durch…“

+

Die kleine Glocke über der Tür, kündigte neue Kundschaft an und Sanghyuk hob verwundert den Kopf. Der Tag war bereits weit voran geschritten und er zählte soeben die heutigen Einnahmen an der Kasse, war er doch gerade im Begriff gewesen den Laden für heute zu schließen.  
Er lächelte als er den Gast auf seiner Türschwelle erblickte.  
„Oh~ wie komme ich denn zu der seltenen Ehre?“, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen, fast schon spöttischen Grinsen. „Wenn du selbst hier her kommst um mit mir zu reden, ist es sicher wichtig, sonst hättest du wie sonst deinen kleinen Laufburschen geschickt.“ Der andere kam näher, während Sanghyuk sich wieder dem Geld in seinen Händen widmete.  
„Er ist nicht mein Laufbursche.“, kommentierte der Gast lediglich das gesagte und sah sich in dem kleinen Laden um.

Überall hingen Traumfänger und Talismane. Heilende Steine, Krallen, gruselig verzehrte Masken, diverse bunte Pulver in Flakons, Kerzen, Pergamentrollen und alte verstaubte Bücher füllten die Regale. Auf einem kleinen Ausstellungstisch in der Ecke stand ein Schachbrett mit skurril anmutenden schwarzen Dämonenfiguren, welche gerade in einer Partie gegen weiße Engelsfiguren waren. Daneben an der Wand hingen eine Menge, fein gearbeiteter Dolche aus Silber, manche davon mit prächtigen Edelsteinen versehen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich bei einer Sache deinen Rat brauche, Hyuk.“ Sanghyuk hob weiter das Geld zählend eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts, weswegen der andere fortfuhr. „Es geht um meinen Klienten mit den A+ Träumen, weswegen es auch in deinem Interesse liegt, mir bei meinem kleinen Problem zu helfen.“  
Ein feines siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte Hongbins Mundwinkel, er war sich gewiss das er nun endlich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes hinter der Kasse hatte. Er wandte sich ab und ging die langen verstaubten Regalreihen entlang, während er von seiner zweiten Sitzung mit Hakyeon zu erzählen begann. Er berichtete ihm alles, von der Tatsache, dass Hakyeon als Mann von einem Incubus heimgesucht wurde, vom Verkauf des Traumfängers und von dessen Zerstörung, dann griff er in seine Umhängetasche und beförderte die schwarze Feder ans Tageslicht, welche Hakyeon ihm auf seinen Wunsch hin gegeben hatte.  
Sanghyuk hörte dem anderen still zu, ohne Hongbin ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Er war während der Berichterstattung hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch mit dem Schachbrett gegangen, um sich auf einem der antiken Stühle nieder zu lassen. Als der andere ihm die Feder gab, musterte er sie lange.  
„Kannst du mir etwas darüber sagen?“  
„Nein.“  
Sanghyuk gab dem anderen die Feder zurück und erhob sich um zurück zur Kasse zu gehen. Hongbin ließ nicht locker und folgte dem Verkäufer bis zum Tresen.  
„Die Antwort kam zu schnell und ich sehe an deinem Gesicht, dass du denjenigen kennst der sie hinterlassen hat! Wer ist es? Erzähl mir was du weißt!“ Hongbin war so begierig auf Informationen, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel wie respektlos er mit dem anderen redete.  
Sanghyuk zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um. „Nicht in diesem Ton. So kannst du mit deinem Laufburschen reden, aber nicht mit mir, verstanden?“ Sanghyuk hatte die Stimme erhoben und Hongbin zuckte Aufgrund des harschen Tons zusammen.  
Schnell flüsterte er eine Entschuldigung und sah betreten zu Boden. Er hatte Sanghyuk eine Menge zu verdanken, ohne ihn wäre er vermutlich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Hongbin sah erst wieder auf, als er die Hände des anderen auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
„Hör mir zu, kleiner. Ja, ich weiß von wem die Feder ist und deswegen kann ich dir nur raten, dich von diesem Incubus fern zu halten. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir leid.“ Etwas sprachlos öffnete Hongbin den Mund, doch es folgte keine weitere Erklärung.

Sanghyuk hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war in den Raum gegangen, welcher sich hinter einem Vorhang rechts von der Kasse befand. Hongbin folgte ihm auch dorthin.  
Er war schon oft hier drin gewesen, doch es war jedes Mal aufs Neue faszinierend wie viel Magie in diesem Raum lag. Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß, doch jeder Zentimeter Wand, war mit Traumfängern behangen. Genau im Zentrum des Zimmers befand sich ein Tisch mit einer großen Menge kleiner Reagenzgläser.  
Die Flüssigkeiten in diesen kleinen Gläschen variierte von leuchtend hellem weiß bis zu einem trüben graublau. Es gab auch eine Reihe winziger Erlenmeyerkolben in welchen die Flüssigkeit silbrig oder golden schimmerte. Diese waren, wie er wusste besonders wertvoll.  
„Gott wie hältst du es hier drin nur aus, es riecht alles so köstlich.“ Hongbin sah sich ein wenig gequält um und rieb sich seinen Bauch welcher beim Anblick der kleinen Glasgefäße laut zu knurren begonnen hatte.  
„Man lernt damit umzugehen, würde ich sie alle selbst essen, würde ich kein Geld mehr damit machen können, nicht wahr?“ Sanghyuk warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Tisch und nahm einen der kleinen Erlenmeyerkolben in die Hand. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit darin floss träge hin und her.  
„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wieso seit gestern nichts mehr hinzugekommen ist. Deine Geschichte erklärt es.“  
Hongbin kam einen Schritt näher, seine Augen fixiert auf das kleine Glasgefäß. „Das ist Hakyeons?“, fragte er leise und Sanghyuk nickte.  
„Meine Kundschaft ist ganz begeistert davon, ich habe sie sehr teuer verkaufen können. Schade eigentlich…“ Er seufzte betrübt.  
„Du willst wirklich damit aufhören, seine Träume zu extrahieren? Ich habe ihm deine Amulette mitgegeben, heute Nacht geht es weiter!“  
Sanghyuk sah den anderen streng an. „Du hast es nicht verstanden, oder? Ich sagte, halt dich von ihm fern. Du hast verloren.“  
Hongbin sah den unnachgiebigen Blick seines Mentors und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Der Kampf hat nicht einmal begonnen, wie kann ich da bereits verloren haben?“  
Auf Sanghyuks Stirn hatte sich eine Zornes falte gebildet.  
„Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen, Hongbin. Lass es einfach gut sein.“

tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Unsagbar weiche Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals, hinterließen ein Kribbeln. Schwarzes Haar kitzelte seine Wange und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. Ein leises seufzen entfuhr ihm, als die großen Hände auf Wanderschaft über seinen Körper gingen. Er fühlte sich als würde Strom durch ihn hindurch fließen, seine Haut prickelte dort wo sie berührt wurde.

Die eine Hand des Mannes kroch unter das Band seiner Boxershorts und Hakyeon stöhnte zufrieden auf. Die Hand legte sich um seine Erregung und massierte sie mit langen gleichmäßigen Bewegungen und Hakyeon versuchte seine Hüfte im Takt zu bewegen.

Die Lippen des anderen krochen seinen Hals hinauf, bis zu seinem Ohr und hinterließen einen Weg aus federleichten Küssen. Hakyeon drehte ein wenig den Kopf und spürte als nächstes einen Kuss auf seiner Wange. Er befeuchtete aufgeregt mit der Zungenspitze seine Lippen, kurz bevor er den sanften Druck eines Kusses auf eben diesen spürte.

Sein Herz schien vor Glück so schnell zu schlagen wie die Flügel eines Kolibris, doch dann verschwand alles in einem Nebelschleier, einem nicht enden wollenden Strudel aus Schwarz und Grautönen und die nächste Szene die sich vor seinem Auge bildete war so gleißend weiß, dass er für einen kurzen Moment geblendet die Augen schließen musste.

Er war nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Das Zimmer in dem er sich befand, war ihm völlig unbekannt und dennoch fühlte er sich geborgen und heimisch. Er wandte den Blick nach links, wo ein bodenlanger Gardinen artiger Vorhang sanft im Wind wehte, während am Balkonfensters langsam die Nacht über den Tag siegte.

Hakyeon sprach nicht, sondern wartete. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Er schien auf etwas zu warten, etwas vertrautes, etwas bekanntes, dass er benötigte bevor er in den wohlverdienten Schlaf abgleiten konnte. Wie ein Kind, welches auf die Mutter mit dem Märchenbuch wartete, bevor diese die Treppen hinauf kam und ihm noch eine Geschichte vor dem zu Bett gehen zu erzählen.

Er hörte ein lautes Flügelschlagen und kurz darauf das Geräusch von Schuhen auf gefliestem Boden. Dann ein leises Klopfen und aus seinem Mund kam eine helle Mädchenstimme als er den Ankömmling hineinbat.

„Guten Abend.“, erklang die sanfte leise Stimme des Mannes den Hakyeon bereits aus seinen Träumen kannte und sein Herz schlug unmerklich schneller, als er dem anderen auch einen Guten Abend wünschte.

Er sah unglaublich gut aus. Wie damals im Blumenladen trug er, einen langen, elegant geschnittenen schwarzen Mantel. Hose und Schuhe waren ebenfalls schwarz und wirkten sehr edel. Um den Hals hatte er einen sehr langen Schal in dunklem Graublau geschlungen.

Er kam hinüber zum Bett und kniete dort nieder. Hakyeon streckte eine Hand aus und der Mann ergriff sie um einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen. Die Lippen des Mannes waren ungewöhnlich kühl, doch das nahm Hakyeon nur am Rande war. Fasziniert bemerkte er, dass die Hand, welche er ausgestreckt hatte, wie die Stimme zuvor definitiv einer Frau gehörte. Das war merkwürdig, denn bisher hatte er alle Träume in denen der mysteriöse Mann aufgetaucht war in der Ego Perspektive erlebt, noch dazu waren alle Träume erotischer Natur gewesen.

Schlief er überhaupt noch?

Hakyeon blinzelte und die Szene vor ihm veränderte sich. Er saß immer noch im Bett, der Mann hatte nun jedoch auf der Bettkante Platz genommen und draußen war es nun völlig dunkel. Ein helles glückliches Lachen kam über Hakyeons Lippen und der Mann lächelte schüchtern. Scheinbar hatte er gerade etwas lustiges erzählt und das Mädchen zum Lachen gebracht. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, wurde sein Blick merkwürdig traurig.

„Wovon möchtest du heute träumen?“, fragte der Mann mit seiner seidigen Stimme und Hakyeon verspürte einen Schwall Enttäuschung, durch seinen Körper fließen.

„Du musst schon wieder gehen?!“, fragte er betrübt und der Mann nickte. Es war einen kurzen Moment still, dass Mädchen schien zu überlegen, dann schließlich klatschte sie in die Hände. „Ich möchte eine Prinzessin sein!“, rief sie aus und der Mann legte schmunzelnd den Kopf schief. „Aber das bist du doch schon.“, meinte er ruhig und Hakyeon senkte verlegen den Blick. Er spürte wie seine Wangen – oder waren es die des Mädchens? – heiß wurden, doch der Moment hielt nicht lange an, denn sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine richtige Prinzessin! Wie in den Geschichten der Menschen!! Mit einem grooooooßen Schloss und Bediensteten und…“

Sie stockte. Scheinbar einen Moment unsicher ob sie den Satz tatsächlich beenden sollte. Schließlich jedoch tat sie es.

„Und mit dir, als mein Gemahl!“ Hakyeon sah noch wie sie kichernd die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, aber dann wurde er wieder hinweg gerissen in den Strudel aus grauschwarzem Nebel und es war als würde ein Film, nach einer Werbeunterbrechung einfach weitergehen.

Er war wieder er selbst, in seinem Bett. Der Mann über ihm, die Hand noch immer in seiner Hose. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, er konnte sich kaum wappnen, bevor die Emotionen des Höhepunkts ihn übermannten und wie die Nacht zuvor riss es Hakyeon schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und schluckte. Er traute sich kaum, hinter sich zu schauen. Hatten die Amulette denn überhaupt nichts gebracht? Er zog das Oberteil seines Schlafschirts ein wenig vor.

Weg.

Hektisch tastete er neben sich das Bett ab, bevor er den Kopf ruckartig zu dem Traumfänger umdrehte.

Es war als hätte man ihn soeben mit Eiswasser übergossen.

Er hatte am Abend zuvor, das eine Amulett im größten Kreis des kaputten Traumfängers festgebunden und das zweite, wie Hongbin es ihm gesagt hatte um seinen Hals gelegt, doch nun fehlte von beiden jegliche Spur. Sie waren beide wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust und Hakyeon spürte wie seine Sicht verschwamm und seine Wangen feucht wurden.

+

„H-hakyeon?“

Hakyeon hob bei der Nennung seines Namens den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war tränennass und er konnte gar nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie lange er eigentlich hier gesessen hatte. Seine Beine hatten ihn praktisch von selbst hierher getragen, nachdem er am frühen Morgen erwacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass die Amulette verschwunden waren.

Hongbins Traumdeutungspraxis war jedoch wie Hakyeon feststellen musste, zu so früher Stunde noch nicht geöffnet und so war er völlig übermüdet und frustriert an der Hauswand herunter gerutscht, bis er mit dem Hintern auf den kalten, unbequemen und vermutlich schmutzigen Gehsteigplatten saß. Er musste ein armseliges Bild abgeben, immerhin war er von einem Obdachlosen lediglich durch seine saubere Kleidung zu unterscheiden, doch es war ihm in diesem Augenblick völlig egal.

Als seine Augen sich fokusierten und die Person vor sich erkannten, brachte er ein zittriges Lächeln zustande. Endlich war seine Rettung da. Er rappelte sich auf, wankte auf Hongbin zu und krallte sich wie ein ertrinkender an dessen Hemd. „Bitte, Sie müssen mir helfen.“, brachte er heiser vom vielen Weinen hervor und Hongbins Augenbrauen, zogen sich in einem Anflug von Mitleid zusammen.

Hakyeon konnte nicht mehr rekonstruieren, wie sie hoch in die Praxis gekommen waren. Er wusste auch nicht wie lange sie dafür gebraucht haben mochten. Er wusste nur das er schlussendlich in dem schwarzen Ledersessel saß, mit einer Tasse dampfenden Früchtetee, der dafür sorgte, dass sein ausgekühlter Körper sich langsam wieder aufwärmte. Er erzählte von dem neuen erotischen Traum und davon, dass er ohne die Amulette erwacht war und Hongbins Züge waren während er erzählte merkwürdig verschlossen und ernst.

„Einen Incubus, der sich dermaßen auf eine Person fixiert hat, habe ich noch nie erlebt.“, murmelte er, während er sich überlegend mit einem Finger ans Kinn tippte. „Es ist ein wirklich sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten, vor allem da sie ein Mann sind.“

Hakyeon lies die Mundwinkel ein wenig hängen. „G-gibt es keine homosexuellen Dämonen?“, fragte er unsicher und Hongbin lachte leise. „Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. Eher das gesagt wird, die Träume vom gleichen Geschlecht sind nicht wirklich bekömmlich. Ich kenne ausschließlich Fälle in denen Frauen von männlichen Dämonen heimgesucht worden sind, oder eben umgekehrt.“ Hakyeon nickte, so etwas ähnliches hatte der Therapeut ihm schon bei der ersten Sitzung gesagt. „Können Sie mir denn weiterhelfen? Was ist, wenn er alle Maßnahmen die wir ergreifen einfach austrickst? Muss ich dann umziehen? Sollte ich meinen Namen und meine Identität ändern? Bitte sagen sie mir was ich tun kann!“

Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer höher geworden. Er wollte eigentlich nicht panisch klingen, doch diese ganze Sache setzte ihm mächtig zu und er wusste nicht wie lange er dieser Situation noch Stand halten konnte.

„Ich fürchte es würde ihnen rein gar nichts bringen, ihre Identität zu ändern oder wegzuziehen. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass er eine Spur auf ihnen hinterlassen hat, wird er sie finden egal wohin sie gehen. Wir reden immerhin nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Stalker, sondern von einem übernatürlichen Wesen. Aber ich habe dennoch noch eine Idee, wie wir ihm den gar ausmachen können.“

Hakyeon sah den anderen hoffnungsvoll an und Hongbin sprach weiter: „Ich bräuchte nur ein wenig Zeit um es vorzubereiten. Sagen wir bis heute Abend? Ich habe gleich schon meinen ersten Termin und komme während der Arbeit vermutlich nicht dazu, aber wenn sie… sagen wir heut um 20 Uhr kurz hier vorbei kommen könnten, wäre ich sicher fertig damit.“

Hakyeon runzelte die Stirn und legte ein wenig verwirrt den Kopf schief.

„Aber was genau, wollen Sie mir dieses Mal mitgeben?“, fragte er und schluckte als ein unheimliches breites Lächeln auf dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht des Therapeuten erschien.

„Sie bekommen von mir ein Pentagramm, mit dem wir ihn einfangen werden!“

Tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

Am Abend des gleichen Tages drückte Hakyeon, ein wenig nervös, auf die Klingel für Hongbins Traumdeutungspraxis. Er wurde eingelassen und der jüngere Mann, begrüßte ihn wie immer freundlich lächelnd, nachdem er die Treppenstufen, hoch zur zweiten Etage erklommen hatte.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Hakyeon? Ich hoffe doch besser, als heute morgen? Ich habe mir schon ein wenig Sorgen um sie gemacht.“, murmelte Hongbin auf dem Weg ins Therapiezimmer und Hakyeon spürte wie er leicht rot wurde. Er hatte den anderen nicht beunruhigen wollen.

„Das tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Zimmers. „Nach einem Todeskaffee meines Arbeitskollegen, gings mir schon bedeutend besser. Ich weiß selbst nicht, weswegen ich heute morgen so krass reagiert habe, immerhin müsste ich nach den ganzen Träumen, die letzten Wochen wohl abgehärtet sein, nicht wahr?“

Er kicherte gekünzelt und Hongbin zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich finde es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie auf diese Weise reagiert haben. Eben weil es sich über einen längeren Zeitraum hinzieht, kommt ihr Körper nicht mehr zur Ruhe und reagiert sensibler.“

Hongbin kam zu ihm, eine lange Papierrolle in den Händen, welche mit einem Gummiband zusammengehalten wurde, wie ein überdimensioniertes Poster. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl Hakyeon gegenüber und bettete die Rolle auf seine Beine. Hakyeon musterte sie interessiert, er stellte jedoch keine Fragen sondern wartete darauf, dass Hongbin ihm erklärte, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Dieses Pentagramm ist sehr mächtig und geht weit in die schwarze Magie hinein. Aber es ist notwendig, denn immerhin versuchen wir einen erfahrenen Dämon damit zu fangen.“, begann er und Hakyeon nickte mit einem seltsam flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Ich habe ihnen hier auf einem Zettel aufgeschrieben, was sie alles zusätzlich benötigen und wie genau sie das Pentagramm in ihrem Schlafzimmer präparieren müssen.“

Hakyeon nickte und nahm den Zettel von Hongbin entgegen. Er lass ihn kurz durch und schluckte. „Da steht, ich müsse mein Blut benutzen, um den Kreis zu aktivieren…“, sagte er und das ungute Gefühl in ihm nahm zu. Hongbin nickte mit ernster Miene.

„Das ist der letzte Schritt. Damit machen sie den Bannkreis scharf. Danach können nur noch sie, aus ihm heraus. Wenn der Dämon sich ihnen in der Nacht nähert, wird er darin festsitzen und solange sie den Bannkreis nicht wieder öffnen, kommt er auch nicht von dort frei.“

„Und wie genau öffne ich ihn wieder?“, fragte Hakyeon nach, denn davon stand auf dem Zettel nichts.

Hongbin legte den Kopf schief, sein Mund hatte sich erneut zu dieses unheimlichen Lächeln verzogen.

„Wollen sie ihn denn öffnen? Bitte bedenken sie: der Dämon wird in diesem Fall fliehen können, vielleicht wird er ihnen übel nehmen, dass sie ihn einsperren wollten. Möglicherweise greift er sie an, sobald der Bannkreis wieder offen ist~“

Hakyeon lief allein bei dieser Vorstellung ein Schauder über den Rücken. „I.. ich will nur mit ihm reden. Ich will ihn bitten, mich in Ruhe zu lassen.“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig und Hongbin seufzte.

„Sie müssen an fünf mit kleinen roten Kreuzen gekennzeichneten Punkten ihr Blut hinterlassen. Ein Tropfen jeweils reicht schon. Der Kreis ist nur Aktiv solange alle fünf Punkte mit ihrem Blut benetzt sind. Handelsübliches Salz löst diesen Blutzauber. Wenn sie auf einen der Blutpunkte so viel Salz streuen, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen ist, öffnet sich der Kreis, dabei ist es egal ob das Blut zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits getrocknet ist.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sagen sie nachher nicht, dass ich sie nicht gewarnt hätte, wenn es zu einem Angriff kommen sollte.“

Hakyeons Hände, die in seinem Schoss lagen waren unangenehm kalt und sein Herz pochte. „Was genau soll ich, ihrer Ansicht nach, denn mit dem Dämon tun, sobald ich ihn gefangen habe?“, fragte er unsicher und für einen Moment war Hakyeon sich sicher Hongbins Augen kurz rot aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Sie können mich Anrufen und ich komme, um ihn für immer zu vertreiben oder…“, er machte eine Pause und tippte sich an die Unterlippe. „Sie rufen mich nicht an und lassen ihn im Bannkreis verhungern. Sie könnten für zwei, drei Wochen zu einem Freund ziehen, während es den Dämon langsam dahinrafft~“

Hakyeon sah den anderen mit offenem Mund und schockiert geweiteten Augen an. „Sie… wollen ihn töten?“, hauchte er fassungslos und Hongbin nickte lächelnd. „Sie sind immerhin zu mir gekommen, um ihn los zu werden, habe ich Recht? Ihr Plan: nur mit ihm zu reden, wird vermutlich nicht funktionieren und sie unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Was sie im Endeffekt mit ihm machen, ist aber schlussendlich ihre Entscheidung.“

Hongbin erhob sich mit diesen Worten und überwand die wenigen Schritte, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Er gab Hakyeon die ungewöhnlich schwere Papierrolle und dieser bedankte sich. Er selbst erhob sich und folgte Hongbin an einen kleinen Tisch, an dem er für dessen Hilfsmittel zahlte. Gerade als er sein Portemonnaie in Händen hielt und Hongbin ihm den Preis nannte, schellte es an der Tür und Hongbin betätigte einen Knopf womit die Haustür unten wohl geöffnet wurde.

„Kommt noch ein Kunde um diese Uhrzeit?“, fragte Hakyeon um die merkwürdig angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen ein wenig zu lockern und Hongbin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Er ist kein Kunde. Sie sind der letzte für heute, aber ich werde abgeholt.“

Hakyeon ging, von Hongbin gefolgt, in den kleinen Flur und er erstarrte zur Eissäule als er sah, wer dort auf der Türschwelle stand. Die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Raum änderte sich schlagartig. Auch Hongbin schien sofort zu merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn er sah abwechselnd von Hakyeon zu dem Mann, welcher in der offenen Tür stand.

Hakyeon konnte sich nicht rühren, sein Herz pochte laut und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, während er den anderen einfach nur anstarren konnte, die Papierrolle in seinen Armen fest umklammernd.

„Ihr… kennt euch?“, fragte Hongbins angenehm dunkle Stimme unsicher und es war, als wäre der Zauber der die beiden anderen zur Stille angehalten hatte gefallen.

„H-akyeon, was machst du hier?“, fragte er, sich unangenehm berührt am Kopf kratzend. Eine Geste die Hakyeon früher bereits an ihm beobachtet hatte, wann immer der andere nicht wusste wie er sich in einer bestimmten Situation am besten Verhalten sollte. Hakyeons Überraschung darüber, den anderen ausgerechnet hier zu sehen, verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Wut.

„Die Frage könnte ich dir wohl auch stellen, Wonshik.“ Der Name kam wie ein Schimpfwort über seine Lippen. Hongbin wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Wonshik und schlug sich dann gegen den Kopf.

„Das ist der Hakyeon von dem du mir erzählt hattest? Dein…“

„Exfreund.“, entfuhr es Hakyeon kühl und Wonshiks Augen schlossen sich gequält.

„Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum ich es nicht ein mal Wert war, dass du persönlich mit mir Schluss machst! Hast dir sicher gedacht ein einfaches ‚Es ist aus.‘ übers Telefon reicht, nicht wahr? Vermutlich hast du dir zu der Zeit schon, mit deinem neuen Lover ’nen netten Abend gemacht, richtig? Gott, du bist wirklich das allerletzte!“

Wonshik hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bitte Hakyeon, lass mich erklären, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht.“, begann er doch Hakyeon erhob die schwere Papierrolle, als würde er damit zum Schlag ausholen.

„Du und er.“, Hakyeon ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hongbin. „Oh, ich denke ich verstehe sehr gut was hier abgeht, kein Grund also, sich in irgendwelche Lügengeschichten zu verstricken. Lass mich durch!“

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er an Wonshik vorbei und die Stufen des Treppenhauses hinab, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Draußen auf der Straße war er für einen Moment versucht den Weg zu sich nach Hause einzuschlagen, doch in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschied er sich dagegen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging so schnell er konnte in Richtung U-bahn Station.

Er tastete nach dem Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Es kostetet ihn eine Weile Jaehwans Nummer zu suchen, denn seine Sicht war verschwommen. Als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde, war alles, was er mit tränen erstickter Stimme herausbrachte ein: „Jaehwan? Ich… kann ich zu dir kommen?“

tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Tag sah Hakyeons Welt wieder ein wenig besser aus. Er rieb sich die Schlaftrunkenen Augen und drehte den Kopf auf dem Kissen, um in Jaehwans Gesicht zu sehen. Die Augen gespannt geschlossen, leise atmend und mit zerwuscheltem Haarschopf lag er da und schlief. Hakyeon lächelte kurz in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, wie merkwürdig es war Jaehwan einmal nicht unentwegt plappernd neben sich zu haben.

Er wandte den Blick ab von seinem schlafenden Freund und sah hinüber zum Fenster. Es sah aus, als würde es ein sehr schöner Tag werden. Die Sonne stand schon weit am Himmel und leises Vogel Gezwitscher drang an sein Ohr. Heute war ihr freier Tag und das war auch gut so, denn obwohl er besser geschlafen hatte als sonst, fühlte sich sein Körper merkwürdig schwer an.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht ausnahmsweise in Jaehwans Bett geschlafen. Für gewöhnlich schlief er lieber auf der Couch seines Freundes, denn die Matratze im Bett war ihm eigentlich zu weich und der Tod für seinen Rücken. Aber nachdem er am gestrigen Abend geradewegs in seinen Exfreund hineingelaufen war, brauchte er dringend jemanden, den er in den Arm nehmen konnte. Hakyeon drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an den Körper, während er dem Spiel der Blätter am Baum vor dem Fenster zusah.

Beim Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er über die Trennung von Wonshik längst hinweg gewesen war. Das ganze war nun schon so viele Monate her, und da er den anderen am Ende nicht einmal mehr gesehen hatte, war es ihm leichter Gefallen mit der Sache abzuschließen.

Sie hatten keinen gemeinsamen Freundeskreis gehabt, deswegen musste Hakyeon nicht fürchten, dem anderen auf der Geburtstagsparty eines Freundes über den Weg zu laufen. Nach der Trennung war es so gewesen, als wäre die ganze Beziehung nur ein langer Traum gewesen. Das einzige was ihm geblieben war, waren einige wenige Fotos von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, welche Haykeon nach der Trennung jedoch in einen Schuhkarton gepackt und in die hinterste Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes verbannt hatte.

Hakyeon wusste gar nicht, was ihn an der Situation gestern eigentlich so sehr verletzt hatte. Er hatte vor Wonshik keine Beziehung gehabt, dass herumprobieren mit Jaehwan zählte für ihn nämlich nicht als Beziehung und wahrscheinlich war es gerade deswegen so schwer gewesen, als Wonshik eines Tages einfach angerufen und die Sache beendet hatte. Sie hatten sich vorab weder gestritten, noch hatte es von Hakyeons Seite aus etwas gegeben, was die Trennung gerechtfertigt hätte. Er konnte auch jetzt noch mit voller Überzeugung sagen, dass ihre Beziehung bis zum Schluss harmonisch gewesen war. Deswegen war es so schwer gewesen zu verstehen, wieso plötzlich Schluss war.

Hakyeon war mehrfach zu Wonshiks Wohnung gefahren, mit der Absicht den anderen zur Rede zu stellen, doch die Woche nach dem letzten Anruf war niemand dort aufgetaucht. Er versuchte es auch später ein paar Mal, aber nie war jemand anzutreffen gewesen. Nach einem Monat schließlich stand die Wohnung plötzlich wieder zur Vermietung frei. Von Wonshiks Nachbarn hatte ihn niemand gesehen, es war als wäre er einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden.

Wonshiks Eltern hatte Hakyeon nie kennen gelernt, Freunde hatte er zwar schon ein paar getroffen, aber Hakyeon war mit keinem von ihnen wirklich warm geworden und hatte mit niemanden die Handynummer getauscht. Über seine Arbeit hatte Wonshik nie reden wollen und Jaehwan hatte später gemeint, dass er sicher in kriminelle Angelegenheiten verstrickt gewesen war und Hakyeon froh sein sollte, ihn los zu sein.

Hakyeon seufzte tief. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Wonshik wegen irgendwelchen krummen Dingen hatte untertauchen müssen. Ständig hatte Hakyeon sich gefragt, was er falsch gemacht hatte und gestern hatte er die Antwort serviert bekommen:

Es waren weder kriminelle Geschäfte, keine Entführung von Außerirdischen und auch kein anderer merkwürdiger Grund die Ursache gewesen: er war schlicht und ergreifend von jemand jüngeren und attraktiveren ersetzt worden.

Er spürte einen Stich im Herzen und fast schon wütend blinzelte er die Tränen weg, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Hakyeon hatte sich Sorgen um Wonshik gemacht. Hatte geglaubt, dem anderen könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Dabei war der andere vielleicht schon Wochen lang fremd gegangen und Hakyeon hatte durch seine rosarote Brille überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen, bis er schließlich mit dem Anruf in die Realität zurück geholt worden war.

Hakyeon spürte wie Jaehwan sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte und den Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. „Morgen, Hase“, nuschelte er während er seine Stirn an Hakyeons Rücken legte. „Haschu gut geschlafen?“ Hakyeon lächelte und legte seine Hand auf die Jaehwans, welche auf seiner Hüfte ruhte. „Ja, habe ich und du?“ Jaehwan zog ihn als Antwort näher an sich heran, während er ein zufriedenes Geräusch machte.

+*+*+

„Was kommt als nächstes? Ein Ritual wo wir uns schwarze Kutten anziehen, uns die Fingernägel und Lippen schwarz anmalen und ein Kaninchenbaby in der Mitte des Pentagramms schlachten, dessen Blut wir anschließend aus einem silbernen Kelch trinken?“ Jaehwan besah sich den Zettel, welchen Hakyeon von Hongbin erhalten hatte und kratzte sich mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue am Kopf. „Iiiich bin echt nicht sicher, ob du das hier wirklich tun solltest, süßer.“

Hakyeon entfuhr ein genervtes Seufzen. „Jaehwan. Die anderen Dinge die Hongbin mir gegeben hat, haben auch funktioniert. Vielleicht werde ich ihn mit diesem Bannkreis endlich los. Ich wäre dir auf jeden Fall sehr verbunden, wenn du mir sagen könntest, wo genau ich diese Jadescheiben platzieren muss.“  
Er kniete momentan in der Mitte des großen Pentagramms, welches Hongbin mit akribischer Präzision auf das dunkelbraune Pergament gezeichnet hatte, ein duzend Jadescheiben – welche er in einem Esoterik laden erstanden hatte- in den Händen und wartete darauf, dass Jaehwan ihm zeigte, wo genau in dem großen wirrwarr aus Runen und Kreisen er diese legen musste.

„Du sagst der Traumfänger hat funktioniert, ja. Die Amulette wurden dir von deinem dämonischen Freund aber schon abgenommen bevor sich eine Besserung einstellen konnte. Da weißt du also gar nicht, ob sie tatsächlich funktioniert hätten.“

Hakyeon rollte mit den Augen, er hatte vom vielen weinen gestern, heute schon den ganzen Tag leichte Kopfschmerzen und Jaehwans Diskussionen machten seine Situation nicht besser. „Du warst doch derjenige, der mir empfohlen hat, die Traumdeutungspraxis aufzusuchen! Jetzt sag mir endlich wo die hier…“ Er schüttelte ärgerlich die Hand mit den Jadescheiben. „…hin kommen.“

Jaehwan machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitronenscheibe gebissen. Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment in die Augen, so lange, bis Jaehwan schließlich geschlagen mit den Schultern zuckte und sich seinem Schicksal fügte.

Nach diesem kleinen Anfangsdisput war der Bannkreis schnell präpariert. Jaehwan deutete auf die Kreise in die Hakyeon die, vom Umfang her etwas kleineren Scheiben legte. Anschließend holte Hakyeon sich ein scharfes Messer aus der Küche, um auch den Blutritus durchzuführen. Jaehwan verzog während dieser Aktion noch mehr das Gesicht, aber Hakyeon ignorierte es gekonnt.

Der kleine Schnitt in den Finger hatte kaum weh getan und würde ohnehin in kürzester Zeit wieder verheilt sein. Nachdem sie alle Punkte auf Hongbins Zettel durchgeführt hatten, schoben sie das Pentagramm vorsichtig unter Hakyeons Bett, wobei sie darauf achten mussten das keine Jadescheibe verrutschte.

Hakyeon sah aus dem Fenster und sein Herz pochte unmerklich ein wenig schneller, als er die Sonne hinter den Dächern der Häuser verschwinden sah.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich nicht hier übernachten soll, honey? Vorsichtshalber?“ Hakyeon schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Ich schaff das schon, Jaehwan. Ich befürchte, wenn du hier bist, traut er sich vielleicht nicht in die Wohnung.“ Jaehwan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber das wäre doch gut! Dann ziehe ich einfach so lange bei dir ein, bis der Stalkerdämon von dir ablässt!“

Hakyeon wurde wegen Jaehwans Beschützer Instinkt ganz warm ums Herz. „Das können wir immer noch machen, wenn der Bannkreis nicht funktioniert Jaehwan. Du bist dann meine letzte Rettung.“, meinte er belustigt, während er dem anderen freundschaftlich die Schulter tätschelte.

Diese Aussage schien seinem Freund gut zu gefallen, denn er schwellte stolz die Brust und versprach, sollte der Bannkreis nicht funktionieren, mit der guten Gusseisernen Bratpfanne seiner Großmutter vorbei zu kommen und den Dämon damit in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Jaehwan blieb noch auf einen Kaffee, bei dem sie wie gewöhnlich über Gott und die Welt plauderten, bevor Hakyeon ihn an der Tür noch einmal in den Arm nahm und sich für seine Hilfe bedankte. Nachdem Jaehwan mit besorgtem Blick gegangen war, sprang Hakyeon unter die Dusche und machte es sich dann, in seinem Bett gemütlich.

Er wusste nicht ob er es sich nur einbildete, doch er hatte das Gefühl ein prickeln auf der Haut zu spüren. Ob das an der Magie des Bannkreises lag oder ob Hakyeon eine Art Placebo Effekt durchlebte und sich einfach einbildete der Bannkreis würde magische Wellen abstrahlen, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Erschöpft wie er war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Schlaf ihn übermannte. Er hatte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit einen erholsamen Traumlosen Schlaf, zumindest so lange, bis er von einem lauten Schmerzensschrei aus eben diesem gerissen wurde und Kerzengrade im Bett saß.

Tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

Hakyeons Hand schnellte zum Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe. Neben ihm fluchte jemand leise, doch er verstand die Worte welche gesagt wurden nicht. Hakyeons Herz pochte vor Aufregung so schnell, dass es weh tat. Als die Lampe das Schlafzimmer in sanftes gelbliches Licht tauchte, kniff Hakyeon kurz geblendet die Augen zusammen.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf zu der Person, die neben ihm in der Mitte des Bettes hockte und noch immer auf einer ihm unbekannten Sprache sprach. Neben ihm saß genau der selbe Mann, der sie damals im Blumenladen besucht und nach der einzelnen weißen Rose gefragt hatte. Seine Haut war jedoch nicht so weiß und makellos wie damals. Hakyeon konnte nur Gesicht, Hals und Hände des Mannes sehen, da der Rest von Kleidung bedeckt war, doch der Anblick war keinesfalls angenehm. Hätte ein Mensch derart starke Verbrennungen erlitten, wäre er gestorben, da war Hakyeon sich sicher.

So schnell es ihm möglich war, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und trat aus dem Bannkreis. Nun spürte er das merkwürdige Kribbeln nicht mehr, was ihn in der Annahme bestätigte, dass auch er in der Lage war die Magie des Pentagramms wahrzunehmen.

Das Fluchen des Mannes war einem sanften melodischen Flüstern gewichen und Hakyeon beobachtete fasziniert, wie die schwarz und rot verbrannte Haut des Mannes nach und nach verheilte – bis sie wieder weiß und glatt war. Es dauerte einige Zeit in der Hakyeon einfach nur wie versteinert da stand und dabei zusah, wie der Dämon seine Wunden heilte und der schmerzverzerrte Gesichtsausdruck langsam verschwand.

„E-es tut mir leid, i-ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“, stammelte Hakyeon schließlich, als der Dämon den Blick hob und den seinen traf. „I-ich meine, ich wollte doch nur… endlich wieder schlafen. Ich… ich kann verstehen das du hungrig bist, aber… aber ich werde krank davon… ich…“, er brach ab.

Der Dämon sah in mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, schien jedoch nicht verärgert. Hakyeon hatte aus einem nicht erklärbaren Grund keine Angst vor dem Mann auf seinem Bett. Er konnte den Blick nicht von den schönen, mit dichten schwarzen Wimpern umrahmten Augen des anderen wenden. Niemand sagte ein Wort und Hakyeons Herz beruhigte sich mit jeder Minute die verging. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich wollte er dem anderen vernünftig erklären, warum er ihn in dem Bannkreis eingeschlossen hatte. Hakyeon hatte dem Dämon keine Schmerzen bereiten wollen und er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er deswegen noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Hongbin würde sprechen müssen.

Gerade als er damit beginnen wollte, dem Mann in seinem Bett die Situation zu erklären, zuckte Hakyeon erschrocken zusammen, denn ein lautes Händeklatschen, etwa zwei Meter neben ihm, hatte ihn von den Augen des Dämons fort- und in die Realität zurück gerissen. In dem Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers, in dem Hakyeon sich gelegentlich Abends noch nieder lies, um ein Buch zu lesen, saß mit überschlagenen Beinen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, Hongbin.

„Ha! Es hat funktioniert, Hakyeon. Wir haben ihn tatsächlich gefangen!“, meinte er, völlig unbeeindruckt von Hakyeons perplexen Gesichtsausdruck. Er erhob sich und ging langsam an das Bett heran. „H-ongb… , wie zum Teufel kommen sie in meine Wohnung?“, fragte Hakyeon, der den anderen anstarrte wie eine Fata Morgana.

Hongbin lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Lange Geschichte.“, sagte er lediglich und wendete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Dämon zu. Hakyeons öffnete den Mund um etwas wie „Ich habe Zeit, raus mit der Sprache!“, zu erwidern, doch Hongbin war derart fixiert auf den Dämon, dass er die Frage Hakyeons vermutlich eh nicht mitbekommen hätte, weswegen dieser vorerst dazu überging den Blick, zwischen den beiden anwesenden Personen, hin und her schweifen zu lassen.

„Du bist also derjenige, der mich so vorwitzig herausgefordert hat? Tja, sieht aus als hätte ich gewonnen~“, meinte Hongbin mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln im Gesicht. Der Dämon im Bannkreis schien von diesen Worten, trotz seiner misslichen Lage, wenig beeindruckt. „Was denn? Willst du gar nichts sagen?“, fragte Hongbin ihn und beugte sich ein wenig vor, achtete jedoch darauf, die Begrenzung des Bannkreises nicht zu überschreiten. „Du scheinst echt was auf dem Kasten zu haben, wenn du meinen Brandzauber so einfach überwunden hast. Scheinst nicht gerade einer der 0815 Incubi zu sein, die es für gewöhnlich in unser Jagdgebiet zieht. Schade, ich hätte mich echt gern ein wenig mit dir unterhalten, aber ich fürchte…“, er hielt inne und bückte sich um einen langen, silbernen Dolch mit aufwendiger Gravur und auffällig roten Edelsteinen aus seinem Stiefel zu ziehen.

Erst jetzt kam Hakyeon dazu zu bemerken, dass die Kleidung Hongbins heute sehr extravagant war. Die kniehohen Stiefel mit der schwarzen, eng anliegenden Hose und dem ebenfalls schwarzen langen Mantel, welcher unzählige Schnallen aufwies, standen in krassen Kontrast zu der sonst eher langweiligen Garderobe, welche Hakyeon bisher an dem anderen Mann gesehen hatte. Momentan sah er nicht mehr aus, wie der nette, Traumdeutungsexperte von nebenan, sondern vielmehr wie eine Mischung aus Gothicfreak und Bondage Liebhaber.

„Was ist hier los, Hongbin? Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr.“, fragte Hakyeon mit nervösem Blick auf den Dolch, der im Licht der Nachttischlampe gefährlich glitzerte. „Wann hast du jemals etwas verstanden, du dummer kleiner Mensch, hmm?!“ Hongbin kam auf ihn zu, die hohen Absätze seiner Stiefel klackerten auf Hakyeons Laminatboden und dieser wich ängstlich ein wenig zurück. Der andere hatte noch nie in einem derart harschen Ton mit ihm gesprochen und was er mit >dummer kleiner Mensch< gemeint haben könnte, war ihm auch völlig schleierhaft.

Hongbins Hand schnellte nach vorne und umschloss Hakyeons Handgelenk. „Du gestattest doch sicher. Ich brauche ein paar Tropfen deines Bluts um das Pentagramm zu passieren.“, meinte er schlicht, während er die Hand mit dem Dolch hob. Hakyeons Augen weiteten sich schockiert und er begann mit aller Kraft, sich dem eisernen Griff Hongbins zu entziehen, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Lass mich los! Was hast du vor? Was willst du mit ihm machen?!“ Hongbin lachte dunkel auf, während er belustigt dabei zusah, wie Hakyeon versuchte seine Hand zu befreien. „Na was wohl, Dummerchen? Ich dachte du wärst zu mir gekommen, damit ich ihn dir vom Hals schaffe?“ „Ich wollte nie, dass du ihn tötest!“, rief Hakyeon panisch aus, während er weiter verbissen versuchte seine Hand zu befreien.

„Lass ihn los.“ Hongbin ließ den Dolch sinken und auch Hakyeon hielt in seinem Gerangel mit dem anderen inne, als die leise federleichte Stimme des Dämons durch den Raum schwebte. Wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Dämon tatsächlich gesprochen hatte, fragte Hongbin: „Wie war das bitte?“ Und der Mann, welcher noch immer in der Mitte des Bannkreises festsaß wiederholte seine Worte: Ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck. „Ich sagte: Lass.Ihn.Los.“

Hakyeon durchlief ein Schaudern bei der Stimme, Hongbin allerdings sah den Mann mit überheblich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Fein.“, meinte er schließlich amüsiert lächelnd, den Griff um Hakyeons Handgelenk lockernd, so dass dieser mehrere Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und Hongbin bringen konnte. Dessen Blick war wie gebannt auf die dunklen Augen des Dämons gerichtet. Er spielte nachdenklich mit dem Dolch in seinen Händen, während er erneut so nah es ihm möglich war an den Bannkreis herantrat. „Und wer bitte denkst du, dass du bist? Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mir zu drohen, ich erinnere dich nur ungern daran aber: Du sitzt in einem Bannkreis fest! Meinem Bannkreis~“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich ruckartig zu Hakyeon um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und dich, mein Lieber hätte ich nicht so grausam eingeschätzt. Die einzig andere Möglichkeit ihn los zu werden, wäre ihn in diesem Bannkreis armselig verhungern zu lassen~ Willst du das?“

Hakyeon wurde eiskalt. „I..ch…“, begann er und suchte unsicher den Blick des Dämons. „Ich wollte doch nur…“, wisperte er völlig eingeschüchtert, während er vor Hongbin zurückwich bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. „Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Ich werte das einfach mal als Nein.“ Grob griff Hongbin zum wiederholten Male nach Hakyeons Hand. „Nein! Lass mich los!“, schrie dieser erneut in dem Klammergriff zappelnd, um der scharfen Klinge des Dolches zu entgehen.

Just als Hongbin die scharfe Schneide an Hakyeons Handrücken heranführte, leuchtete es hinter Hongbin ungewöhnlich hell auf. Das Licht war so strahlend weiß, dass Hakyeon die Hand welche Hongbin nicht gepackt hatte, schützend über die geblendeten Augen legte. Hongbin ließ von seinem Opfer ab und drehte sich mit entsetzt geöffnetem Mund zu Hakyeons Bett um. Der Dämon saß da, die Augen geschlossen und die Handflächen aneinander gelegt unentwegt murmelnd. Das Leuchten ging in regelmäßigen Abständen und wellenförmig von dem Bannkreis aus, so als würde man das pulsieren eines Herzens mit Licht darstellen wollen.

„Was zum! Aber das… ist unmöglich…“, hauchte Hongbin fassungslos, das Gesicht vor Angst völlig verzerrt. Es erklang ein Geräusch, ein stetig lauter werdendes summen, so als würde das Zimmer elektrisch aufgeladen werden. Dann entlud sich diese Kraft auf einen Schlag in einem lauten Splittern, ähnlich dem zerbrechen von Glas. Der Bannkreis wurde für einen Moment deutlich sichtbar, ein helles kuppelartiges Gebilde, aus hellen weißen Fäden und fiel anschließend in sich zusammen.

Der Dämon auf dem Bett löste die Hände welche er vor der Brust aneinander gelegt hatte, voneinander und öffnete die Augen. Diese waren nun nicht mehr dunkelbraun, sondern golden, die Pupille war nicht mehr rund sondern schlitzförmig wie die einer Katze.

Hakyeon sah verblüfft zu seinem Bett hinüber. Obwohl die ganze Lichtshow sehr eindrucksvoll gewesen war, spürte er noch immer keinerlei Furcht. Hongbin hingegen, presste sich bebend von Angst an die Wand neben ihm und rutschte langsam, den Dolch in den zitternden Händen, daran hinab. Der Dämon erhob sich mit einer majestätischen Eleganz und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Hongbin zu. Als er die Linie, des Bannkreises ohne jegliche Mühe überschritt, entwich Hongbin ein lautes klägliches Wimmern.

Als der Dämon nur noch ein paar Meter von dem mittlerweile am Boden kauernden Hongbin entfernt war, breitete sich ein böses, unmenschliches Lächeln auf den sonst so starren Gesichtszügen des schönen Mannes aus: „Ich fürchte, nun bin ich in der Position dir zu drohen.“

tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

Hongbin machte sich so klein, dass es auf Hakyeon wirkte als würde er mit seiner Wand und dem Boden verschmelzen wollen. Er erwiderte lediglich ein klägliches Wimmern auf die Worte des Dämons und von der Überheblichkeit, die er zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte, war wahrlich nichts mehr zu spüren. Der Dolch entglitt seinen vor Angst bebenden Händen und fiel mit einem lauten klappernden Geräusch zu Boden.

Hakyeon sah unsicher zwischen Hongbin und dem Dämon hin und her, so als würde er gerade einem spannenden Tennismatch beiwohnen – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es keinen Ballwechsel gab, dem er folgen konnte.  
Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun?  
Sicher, Hongbin war in der letzten Viertelstunde nicht besonders nett zu ihm gewesen, aber er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass der Dämon ihm weh tat – ihn womöglich sogar tötete. Hakyeon konnte die Rache, nach der es dem Dämon unweigerlich gelüstete zwar nachvollziehen, -denn immerhin hatte Hongbin ihn auch töten wollen-, allerdings war Hakyeon nicht gerade scharf auf eine Leiche in seiner Wohnung. Wie bitte sollte er der Polizei nach einem Mord erklären, dass nicht er selbst, sondern etwas übernatürliches den jungen Therapeuten getötet hatte?

Hakyeon versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und überlegte angestrengt, was er tun könnte, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Als er eine Sekunde später die Augen wieder öffnete, streckte der Dämon gerade die Hand nach Hongbin aus und Hakyeon wollte einschreiten, etwas tun oder sagen als plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme aus Richtung Fenster ertönte: „Bruuuuderherz, lange nicht gesehen, lass dich in die Arme schließen!“ Der Dämon ließ augenblicklich von Hongbin ab, wandte sich blitzschnell um und stellte sich ein wenig schützend vor Hakyeon. Dessen Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Nicht nur, hatte er von jetzt auf gleich eine weitere Person – noch dazu eine völlig Unbekannte-, in seinem, recht beengten Schlafzimmer stehen, außerdem war der Dämon ihm jetzt verdammt Nah und Hakyeon wusste noch nicht so recht, ob sich das als gut für ihn herausstellen würde.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in der Stadt bist~“ Der Unbekannte Mann kam näher und ging zielstrebig auf Hongbin zu, ergriff seinen Mantel an der Schulter und zog ihn ohne jegliche Kraftanstrengung auf die Beine. „Ich hoffe mein kleiner Schützling hat dir keinen Schaden zugefügt. Ich fürchte ich muss ihm klar machen, dass er in Zukunft besser auf meine Ratschläge hören sollte.“  
Er stand nun in einer ähnlich schützenden Position vor Hongbin, wie der Dämon vor Hakyeon stand. Der Fremde Mann, sah über seine Schulter und seine Augen verengten sich, als er den vor Angst noch immer völlig erstarrten Hongbin anzischte: „Verschwinde. Wir reden später!“

Hakyeon blinzelte. In dem einen Moment sah er noch wie Hongbin zitternd an seiner Wand hinter dem anderen stand, im nächsten hatte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Er blinzelte erneut, aber seine Augen spielten ihm keinen Streich, der andere war tatsächlich verschwunden.

„Ah~ und das ist sicher Hakyeon~“, sprach der Mann im munteren Plauderton drauf los. So direkt angesprochen zu werden, führte dazu das Hakyeon aus der Starre erwachte, in die er seit dem auftauchen des Unbekannten verfallen war. „Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf? Wie zum Teufel kommen sie in meine Wohnung? Was ist mit Hongbin, wo ist er jetzt? Was ist hier eigentlich…“

Der Dämon vor ihm drehte sich so schnell um, dass Hakyeon die Bewegung nur Schemenhaft ausmachen konnte. Er sah noch, wie die Hand des Dämons sich über seine Augen legte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

+*+

Sanghyuk sah zu, wie sein Bruder Hakyeon schlafen legte, um die Flut an Fragen und die aufkommende Hysterie in der Stimme des jungen Mannes im Keim zu ersticken. Hakyeon wurde von dem anderen vorsichtig hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen, darauf gebettet und liebevoll zugedeckt.

„Meine Güte, das Menschen immer gleich hysterisch werden müssen. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du an ihm findest, Leo.“, sagte Sanghyuk in bedauernden Tonfall und seufzte tief.  
„Du warst für den Traumfänger verantwortlich?“, fragte der Dämon ohne den Blick von dem schlafenden Mann in dem Bett vor sich abzuwenden.  
„Indirekt…, ja.“

„Dann hast du seine Träume extrahiert?“ Sanghyuk bemerkte nur am Rande das die Stimme seines Bruders genauso fedrig klang, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Obwohl es ihm kurz zuvor noch nach dem Blut Hongbins gedürstet hatte, schien er nun vollkommen ruhig. Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Vermutung, doch Sanghyuk, bestätigte diese mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Oh ja, und gewinnbringend verkauft~ war wirklich lukrativ. Solch wertvolle Energie kommt mir nicht alle Tage unter. Als Hongbin mir jedoch von der Feder erzählte die du hinterlassen hast, habe ich ihm geraten sich von Hakyeon fern zu halten. Du weißt ich komme dir nur ungern in die Quere.“ Ein wenig wehmütig, dachte er an den kleinen Erlenmeyerkolben mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit, welche in seinem Laden darauf wartete erneut von Hakyeons Träumen gefüllt zu werden. Er hatte sich innerlich schon damit abgefunden, seiner gut betuchten Kundschaft bedauerlicherweise mitteilen zu müssen, dass die wertvollen Träume nicht länger verkäuflich waren.

„Hast du von ihm gekostet?“  
Sanghyuk konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein angewiderter Laut entfuhr. „Himmel, Nein. Er ist ein Mann. Die Träume von Männern sind ekelerregend! Weswegen ich meine Frage gern noch einmal wiederhole. >Was findest du an ihm?


	14. Chapter 14

Titel: Dreamcatcher  
Kapitel: 14  
Fandom: VIXX  
Pairings: Neo  
Rated: R-NC-17  
Genre: AU  
Kapitellänge: ca. 1200-1600  
Diclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist Fiktion und ich mache keinerlei Profit durch diese. Die Rechte für alle erwähnten Personen liegen bei ihnen selbst und/oder Jellyfish Entertainment.

Summary: Der junge dynamische Blumenverkäufer Hakyeon leidet plötzlich unter Schlafstörungen. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Jaehwan geht er der Ursache auf den Grund. Schon bald stoßen sie auf eine übernatürliche Spur. Ist Hakyeon etwa besessen?

 

*+*+*

„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot! Ein Taugenichts!“, schrie Sanghyuk, den vor ihm sitzenden und am ganzen Leib zitternden, Hongbin an. Tränen der Angst liefen das schöne Gesicht hinab. Verständlich, denn Hongbin war nur um ein Haar dem Tode entronnen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich hatte dich gewarnt! Ich hatte gesagt, er ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich! Warum verdammt noch mal hast du nicht auf mich gehört?!“ Er blieb schnaufend stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Zornentbrannt sah er auf Hongbin hinab.

„E-es tut mir l-leid.“, stammelte Hongbin und wischte sich mit zitternden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „I-ch hatte, … das Pentagramm war aus einem der…“ Er schniefte immer wieder erstickt auf, während er sprach. „verbotenen Bücher. I-ich dachte, es würde ausreichen… es tut mir so leid, Hyuk.“

Sanghyuk rieb sich mit der Hand fahrig durch das Gesicht. Er versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er hatte Hongbin zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit nur äußerst wenig Informationen zu diesem Incubus gegeben. Aber natürlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass sein naiver Schützling sich nicht einfach kampflos geschlagen geben würde und diese Naivität, hatte ihn nun fast das Leben gekostet.

„Du hast, SO ein verdammtes Glück, dass dein kleiner Handlanger gerade bei mir war und mir von dem Pentagramm erzählt hat. Und noch ein viel größeres Glück, dass er wusste wo dieser Mensch wohnt!“ Hongbin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte stumm.

Es war wirklich nur dem Zufall zuzuschreiben, dass Wonshik Hakyeon in seiner Praxis gesehen und Hongbin anschließend darüber ausgefragt hatte, wieso dieser bei ihm in Behandlung war. Generell war es ein Wunder, dass Wonshik den Mensch überhaupt kannte. Hätten nicht so viele glückliche Zufälle zusammen gespielt, würde er jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr hier sitzen, um sich die vergleichsweise milde Standpauke seines Mentors anhören zu können.

„Ich hoffe das Ganze war dir eine Lehre und du lässt diesen Hakyeon von nun an in Ruhe. Falls er dich auf diese Nacht anspricht, tu so als hätte er alles nur geträumt!“, sagte er und begann erneut vor dem anderen auf und ab zu schreiten. Sie befanden sich in seinem Laden, denn zu arbeitete in der Regel rund um die Uhr und zu dieser späten Stunde machte er das meiste Geld. Tagsüber war sein Laden Anlaufstelle für Menschen die sich mit Esoterik beschäftigten, Nachts gingen Dämonen hier ein und aus, auf der Suche nach schmackhafter Lebensenergie.

Die Türglocke klingelte und Sanghyuk hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wer seinen Laden betreten hatte. „Ah, Yuju meine teuerste. Willkommen.“, meinte er gleich mit einen perfekt antrainierten künstlichen Verkäufer Lächeln und machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand.

Die Frau welche den Laden betreten hatte, war in ein beinahe bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid gekleidet. Darauf trug sie ein dunkelrotes Cape, welches vorne von einer großen Schleife zusammengehalten wurde.

„Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht, die Herren.“, sagte sie mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen, aber angenehmen Stimme. Hongbin nickte ihr nur zu und hoffte inständig, dass sein verweintes Gesicht keine große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Was darf es heute sein, meine Liebe?“, fragte Sanghyuk und ging die wenigen Schritte um den Verkaufstresen herum. Die Frau kam auf klackenden roten Schuhen näher an den Tresen heran und zückte eine kleine Damenhandtasche, die unter ihrem Cape an ihrer Armbeuge baumelte. „Ich habe heute nicht ganz so viel Geld dabei, deswegen werde ich wohl mit etwas zweitklassigem Vorlieb nehmen müssen.“, erklärte sie in einem bedauernswerten Tonfall.

Sanghyuk, der bereits ein großes Geschäft gewittert hatte, ließ sich seine Enttäuschung jedoch keinesfalls anmerken. Die Frau öffnete das Portemonnaie und zog ein paar Scheine heraus, welche sie auf den Tisch legte. „Ich bin heute nicht besonders hungrig. Gib mir also lieber weniger, aber dafür die beste Qualität, die ich für diesen Betrag bekommen kann.“

Sanghyuk nahm die Scheine entgegen, zählte sie sorgfältig und nickte schließlich. „Ach, ich denke, dafür werde ich dir etwas gutes zaubern können. Einen Moment bitte.“ Er verstaute das Geld in der Kasse, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang welcher in den kleinen Hinterraum mit den vielen Reagenzgläsern führte.

Hongbin war während Sanghyuk seine Kundin bediente aufgestanden, um sich ein paar der Buchtitel in den großen Bücherregalen durchzulesen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da kam Sanghyuk mit einer kleinen versiegelten Phiole in der Hand summend zurück in den Verkaufsraum. Sie war bis zum Rand gefüllt mit einer klaren weiß schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

„Beste Qualität, für die beste Kundin.“, meinte er grinsend, als er ihr das winzige Gefäß überreichte. „Du bist und bleibst ein Charmeur.“, kicherte die Frau hinter vorgehaltener Hand, bevor sie das Fläschchen und ihre Geldbörse in der kleinen Handtasche verstaute.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“, lachte Sanghyuk und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie kicherte erneut und drehte sich dann mit einem Abschiedsgruß zum gehen. Als das klacken der Schuhe auf dem Holzboden des Ladens verklungen waren, drehte Hongbin sich wieder um.

„Du machst wirklich eine ganze Menge Geld mit den Träumen.“, bemerkte er und Sanghyuk kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt immer mehr Kundschaft, die keine Lust mehr darauf hat, nachts irgendwelchen Menschen nachstellen zu müssen um satt zu werden. Ich bin wohl so etwas wie ein“ Er tippte sich an die Unterlippe als müsse er überlegen welchen passenden Vergleich er heranziehen sollte, um seinen Laden zu beschreiben. Schließlich schnipste er mit den Fingern. „Wie ein McDonalds für Dämonen. Hier gibt’s schnell, eine vorzügliche Kost ohne das man dafür einen einzigen Finger krumm machen muss. Natürlich braucht man das nötige Kleingeld, aber naja.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und Hongbin nickte.

Sanghyuk betrieb dieses Nachtgeschäft nun schon seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr. Anfangs war es nur schleppend angelaufen, doch nach und nach hatte sich dieser Service unter den Dämonen herum gesprochen.

Da immer mehr Träume benötigt worden waren, hatte Hongbin irgendwann die Idee gehabt eine Praxis für Traumdeutung zu eröffnen um neue Kunden zu gewinnen, deren Träume dann ohne ihr wissen extrahiert wurden. So konnte die immer weiter steigende Nachfrage der Kundschaft nach Traumenergie befriedigt werden.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Hongbin sah seinen Mentor unsicher an und dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Du, kanntest diesen Incubus oder? Du hast ihn Bruder genannt… warum hast du mir gegenüber nie einen Bruder erwähnt?“ Hongbin brannten unglaublich viele Fragen auf der Seele.

Obwohl er Sanghyuk nun schon beinahe fünf Jahre kannte, wusste er noch immer verschwindend wenig über seinen Mentor. Dieser betrieb diesen Laden und hatte ein wirklich unglaubliches Wissen über Dämonen und dunkle Kreaturen jedweder Art, doch er wusste zum Beispiel nicht durch wen der andere zum Dämon gemacht worden war, oder wie lange er bereits ein Dämon war. In der Regel kannte man seinen Erschaffer und blieb in dessen Nähe, je nachdem was der Pakt welchen man abgeschlossen hatte beinhaltete.

Hongbin kannte den Succubus nicht, durch welchen er verwandelt worden war. Er konnte sich kaum an die ersten Tage nach seiner Verwandlung erinnern. Als Sanghyuk ihn gefunden hatte war es nicht klar gewesen, ob er die Verwandlung überhaupt überleben würde. Er wusste auf jeden Fall, dass er damals keinen Pakt geschlossen hatte. Er war definitiv ohne sein Einverständnis verwandelt worden.

Sanghyuk hatte damals vermutet, dass der Succubus selbst noch sehr jung gewesen sein musste und vermutlich ihren Hunger nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihm soviel Lebensenergie entzogen, dass er auf der Schwelle zum Tod stand. Wie genau die Verwandlung ohne einen Pakt überhaupt hatte stattfinden können, hatte Sanghyuk ihm auch nicht wirklich erklären können. Eigentlich hätte er damals in dieser dunklen Seitengasse sterben müssen. Und heute Nacht war er auch nur ganz knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen.

Sanghyuk sah ihn lange an, so als würde er abwägen, wie viel er ihm erzählen konnte. „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Und ja, er ist mit mir verwandt… sagen wir… wir hatten den gleichen Erschaffer. Aber wir kommen nicht besonders gut miteinander klar, okay? Er ist sehr mächtig und deswegen möchte ich, dass du einen weiten Bogen um ihn machst, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.“ Hongbin sah den anderen nicht wirklich zufrieden an.

Diese Aussage war sehr schwammig und verriet ihm kaum etwas neues. Das der andere mächtig war, hatte er schließlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, als er einfach so seinen Bannkreis zerstört hatte. Was genau verheimlichte Sanghyuk also vor ihm?

„Wieso ist er so besessen von Hakyeon? Ich habe noch nie von einem Incubus gehört, der so versessen auf einen einzigen Menschen ist. Vor allem, wieso ausgerechnet ein Mann?“ Sanghyuk seufzte tief. Hongbin konnte ihm ansehen, dass er die Antwort auf diese Fragen kannte, doch anstatt sie zu beantworten, sagte er nur: „Du solltest aufhören, dir darüber deinen hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Geh heim und ruhe dich aus. Ach, und sag Wonshik er soll seinen Termin morgen nicht vergessen.“

+++

Hakyeon wurde am nächsten Morgen vom klingeln seines Weckers wach. Murrend tastete er nach dem Knopf welcher diesen zum verstummen brachte. Er drückte ihn, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke ein. Es würde sicher nicht Schaden, wenn er noch fünf Minuten liegen blieb. Mühsam versuchte er sich an den Traum zu erinnern, welchen er geträumt hatte. Es war etwas schönes gewesen, doch wie so oft entglitten ihm die Traumfragmente immer mehr nachdem er einmal aufgewacht war.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte seine Zimmerdecke an. Er schnupperte. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder roch hier irgendwas verbrannt?

Verbrannt.

Brandzauber.

Hakyeon wusste nicht wie sein gerade erst erwachtes Gehirn, die Wörter miteinander verknüpfte, doch von einem auf den anderen Augenblick kehrten die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht zurück und er setzte sich auf. Aufmerksam, sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Alles schien wie immer, aber war es das auch?

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich, so weit das seine Haare den Boden fast berührten aus dem Bett und sah in den dunklen Spalt darunter. Das Pentagramm war noch da, soviel war sicher. Hier unter dem Bett war der Geruch jedoch stärker. Hakyeon richtete sich wieder auf, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und kletterte aus dem Bett um vorsichtig an einer Ecke des großen Pergamentes zu ziehen. Was er sah, ließ ihn den Mund entsetzt öffnen. Von dem aufwändigen Muster, welches Hongbin so filigran auf das Papier gezeichnet hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Die Jadescheiben waren in viele kleine Einzelteile zerbrochen und an den Stellen, an welchen Hakyeon sein Blut hinterlassen hatte, waren große Löcher in das Papier gebrannt.

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn sein Herz pochte beinahe schmerzhaft. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen Bilder der letzten Nacht. Der Dämon mit den starken Verbrennungen in seinem Bett, Hongbin mit dem silbernen Dolch, eine Kuppel aus gleißend hellem Licht und ein weiterer Mann, den Hakyeon nicht kannte. Der Film aus Bildern endete abrupt. Hakyeon sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Das… das ist unmöglich Hakyeon. Das war alles nur ein Traum. Ein böser Traum, mehr nicht!“ Er schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Wangen. Es klatschte und schmerzte, bewies ihm das er nicht mehr schlief.

Noch aufmerksamer als zuvor, sah er sich im Zimmer um. War etwas anders? Sein Blick fiel auf die Wand über seinem Bett.

Der Traumfänger war weg.

tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Tjaaaa, da sind sie wieder meine bahnbrechenden verhassten Cliffhänger. Die habt ihr sicher genauso sehr vermisst, wie diese Story habe ich recht? *^*~  
> In diesem Kapitel ist nicht so viel passiert, das tut mir Leid, aber es musste sein. Man erfährt ein wenig mehr über Hyuk und seine Verbindung zu Hongbin. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann aber wieder mehr um Hakyeon ;3
> 
> Bis nächste Woche. Vergesst nicht zu kommentieren, wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat~ ❤


	15. Chapter 15

*+*+*

„Guten Moooorgen, Honeeeeeeey~“, rief Jaehwan, der ihm leicht außer Atem und enthusiastisch winkend entgegen lief. „Morgen“, erwiderte Hakyeon den Gruß so fröhlich wie es ihm möglich war, während er das Schild mit dem Angebot des Tages vor der Ladentür positionierte.

Er hatte auf dem Weg zur Arbeit beschlossen, Jaehwan erst einmal nicht von dem zu erzählen, was gestern Nacht bei ihm passiert war. Immerhin wusste er selbst nicht hundertprozentig, ob das nicht alles nur ein sehr abgefahrener Traum gewesen war. Er konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass der Dämon ihn erneut besucht und dieses Mal den Traumfänger vollständig entfernt hatte, aber was diese ganze Sache mit Hongbin und dem unbekannten Mann anging, war Hakyeon sich nicht sicher. Hongbin in dieser ausgefallenen Kleidung und der Dolch den er bei sich getragen hatte, war durchaus etwas, dass sich Hakyeons Kopf im Traum einfach hätte zusammen spinnen können, oder? War er in der Nacht tatsächlich durch den Schmerzensschrei des Dämons wach geworden? Einen Beweis dafür gab es jedenfalls nicht.

„Naaa~ wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Jaehwan sofort, nachdem er Hakyeon zur Begrüßung kurz umarmt hatte. Hakyeon lächelte ein wenig steif. „Außerordentlich gut.“, erwiderte er und versuchte Jaehwans Blick auszuweichen. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in den Laden.

Jaehwan wäre jedoch nicht Jaehwan, wenn er sich mit einer so knappen Antwort abspeisen lassen würde. „Was soll das heißen, gut? Hattest du wieder Traumsex mit deinem sexy Dämon? Hast du ihn gefangen und ihr habt das ganze jetzt aufs Reallife übertragen? Oh Gott, denkst du Männer können von Dämonen schwanger werden?“ Er lachte laut auf. „Gott, allein diese Vorstellung, du als ‚Mama‘!“

Hakyeon blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Jaehwan um. „Du bist doof!“, meinte er lediglich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Und nein, ich hab keinen Sex mit ‚meinem‘ Dämon gehabt, der ist nämlich nicht aufgekreuzt und ich habe das erste Mal seit langem etwas anderes geträumt.“

Er hoffte das diese Aussage dafür sorgen würde, dass Jaehwan aufhörte weiter nach zu harken, aber wie er seinen Kumpel kannte ließ dieser immer noch nicht locker.

„Soll das heißen, dieses Pentagramm Dingsbumms hat was gebracht und der Typ lässt dich jetzt endlich in Ruhe?“

Hakyeon seufzte tief. „Ich weiß es nicht Jaehwan, es hat diese Nacht geklappt, wer weiß… ja… vielleicht funktioniert es.“

Sein Handy in der Hosentasche kündigte eine Mitteilung an und Hakyeons Herz setzte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kurz aus, als er sie las. Als Hakyeon das kleine Gerät wieder in der Tasche verstaut hatte, hob er den Blick und sah das Jaehwan jede seiner Bewegungen analysierte. Er bückte sich nach der Gießkanne welche zu seinen Füßen stand und ging damit zum Wasserhahn. Jaehwan folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.

„Süßer, von wem war die Nachricht?“, fragte er, als er sein Kinn auf Hakyeons Schulter bettete und diesem dabei zusah, wie er die Kanne befüllte. „War nichts wichtiges, nur ne Freundesanfrage.“ – „Von wem denn?“ – „Ach, nur so ein Freund meiner Mutter.“ , murmelte Hakyeon und musste zugeben, dass diese Lüge selbst in seinen Ohren ziemlich schwach klang.

„Duuuu verheimlichst mir was~ Ich merke das…“, sagte Jaehwan und piekste Hakyeon spielerisch in die Seite. Anschließend stemmte er die Hände in die Hüfte und legte den Kopf schief.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“

Hakyeon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass Jaehwan ihn besser kannte als jeder andere und natürlich konnte er nichts vor ihm verheimlichen.

„Hör mal Jaehwan, ich…“ Er stoppte, denn er wusste nicht, was er dem anderen am besten sagen sollte. Auf dem Weg hierher, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Allerdings würde Jaehwan ihn nicht gehen lassen, wenn er wusste was Hakyeon vor hatte. „…ich muss etwas erledigen, meinst du ich könnte heut‘ nach der Pause schon gehen?“

Jaehwan hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was musst du erledigen? Gehst du nochmal zu Hongbin?“ Erneut wich Hakyeon dem Blick seines Freundes aus. „Vertrau mir einfach okay. Ich weiß was ich tue, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen.“

Jaehwan zog eine Schnute und hatte die Augenbrauen dabei besorgt zusammen gezogen. Wenn Hakyeon in diesem Augenblick nicht so viele verwirrende Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen wären, hätte er den Gesichtsausdruck vermutlich witzig gefunden.

„Okay, ich vertraue dir, Hase. Aber wenn du Probleme hast, rede bitte mit mir ja? Du weißt ich würde alles tun um dir zu helfen!“ Dieses Mal sah Hakyeon direkt in die Augen seines Freundes. Er lächelte dankbar. „Ich weiß. Danke, Jaehwan.“, meinte er von ganzem Herzen.

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und ließen alle Themen die Hakyeons Dämonenproblem anging für diesen Tag ruhen. Hakyeon merkte, dass er durch den erholsamen Schlaf sehr viel aufmerksamer und energiegeladener war. In der Pause redete vor allem Jaehwan. Er erzählte wie so oft Anekdoten von dem Nachbar, welcher in der Wohnung über ihm wohnte. „Ich glaube irgendwann kaufe ich ihm und seiner Frau ein neues ’nicht quietschendes‘ Bett.“, grummelte er, an seiner Kaffeetasse nippend. „Andere Leute gehen für wilden Sex in ein Lovehotel und beschallen mit ihren Lustschreien nicht die gesamte Straße. Echt furchtbar. Wenn die beiden wenigsten gut aussehen würden…“ Hakyeon lachte und verschluckte sich deswegen fast an einem Bissen seines Mittagessens. „Weißt du wie unangenehm es ist, denen auf dem Flur zu begegnen und so tun zu müssen als würde man nicht genau wissen, an welchen Tagen des Monats die Sex hatten?“ Jaehwan rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

„Nun tu nicht so, als wärst du leiser beim Sex.“, kicherte Hakyeon noch immer belustigt.

„Hase! Im Vergleich zu den beiden, bin ich Flüsterleise. ICH kann nämlich auch Rücksicht nehmen!“

Hakyeon hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. „Bist du nicht erst so leise, seit du weißt wie hellhörig die Wände in eurem Haus sind?“

Die Röte, welche in Jaehwans Gesicht kroch und das empörte Schnaufen waren Hakyeon Antwort genug.

Kurz nach der Mittagspause packte Hakyeon seine Sachen zusammen.

„Falls es nicht so lange dauert, komm ich danach nochmal her und helfe dir beim zusammen räumen.“, versprach er Jaehwan, welcher mit der Schulter am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Lass dir Zeit und regle deine Angelegenheiten, ich komm schon klar!“, meinte dieser nur lächelnd. Hakyeon winkte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur U-bahn Station welche sich auf der anderen Straßenseite befand. Er hüpfte in die nächst beste Bahn die er bekam und stand nach einer kurzen Fahrt vor dem Cafe, in welchem er verabredet war.

Hakyeon sah immer wieder nervös auf die tickende Uhr an der Wand ihm gegenüber. Er hatte in dem kleinen Cafe, einen Platz weiter hinten am Fenster gewählt, von dem aus er die Tür gut im Blick hatte. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Würde der andere tatsächlich kommen? Vor der Milchglasscheibe der Eingangstür, huschten immer wieder eilig Gestalten vorbei aber niemand betrat das Cafe. Hakyeon umklammerte die kleine Tasse in seinen Händen ein wenig fester. Die Minuten vergingen. Hakyeon seufzte tief und griff in seine Jackentasche um nach dem Handy zu suchen. Vielleicht hatte der andere ihm ja noch einmal geschrieben?

Nein, nichts. Er steckte das Handy wieder weg und trank einen Schluck von dem dunklen warmen Getränk. Er wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Das Cafe, war jetzt zur Mittagszeit gut besucht, aber in einer Stunde würde er ziemlich allein hier sitzen und dann sicher Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn er immer noch mit seiner einzelnen Tasse Kaffee hier sitzen und warten würde.

Erneut fischte er das Handy aus der Hosentasche. Hatte er vielleicht die Uhrzeit falsch gelesen? Hatte er vielleicht zwei Uhr und nicht zwölf Uhr geschrieben? Nein. Die Uhrzeit stimmte. Doch der andere ließ nun schon eine Viertelstunde auf sich warten und mit jeder Minute die verging, wuchs das unbehagliche Gefühl in Hakyeons Brust, dass er doch nicht kommen würde.

Gerade als er wütend eine SMS schreiben wollte, die seinen Unmut darüber, versetzt zu werden, kund tun sollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Cafe und Hakyeons Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Der junge Mann sah sich in dem kleinen Cafe um und erspähte Hakyeon schließlich auf seinem Platz am Fenster.

Er schlängelte sich durch die vielen kleinen Tische bis zu Hakyeon hin und setzte sich schließlich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Verzeih bitte die Verspätung, ich hatte noch einen Termin und da hat es dieses Mal länger gedauert.“ Hakyeon presste die Lippen zusammen. Beinahe wäre ihm so etwas wie ‚Macht nichts.‘ herausgerutscht, doch er wollte nicht so freundlich sein, immerhin war er noch immer wütend.

„Das gleiche Cafe und der gleiche Tisch wie damals.“, bemerkte Wonshik mit seiner dunklen unsagbar angenehmen Stimme und Hakyeon lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er schon wegen solch einer Aussage beinahe dahinschmolz, konnte das mit dem wütend sein, ja noch spaßig werden.

Tbc~

Okay, okay. Ich weiß das ist ein beschissener Cliffhänger aber naja, so spielt das Leben eben manchmal :D

Hättet ihr erwartet das es Wonshik ist? Was genau werden die beiden wohl besprechen?

Falls ihr es wissen wollt, lasst gerne nen Kommentar da und schreit mich an ;D~

Lg und bis zum nächsten Mal

Nagi


End file.
